Familie
by Am17
Summary: Sam hat eine Tochter. Was verheimlich sie allen?
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Es war neblig an diesem Montag Morgen. Sanft schob die Sonne den Nebel bei Seite. Die Sonnenstrahlen umspielten sanft die Umrisse eines Hauses. Das Haus lag da wie ein wohl behüteter Schatz.

Es lag auf einem Hügel außerhalb von Colorado Springs. Nichts störte diese Ruhe, diese vollkommene Ruhe.

„Aahhrrggg." Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille. Ein Schwarm Vögle stieß aus den Bäumen, die um das Haus standen, in den Himmel. Auf ein mal herrschte Unruhe im Haus.

Eine Frau stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer im 1. Stock des Hauses. Sie rannte im Pyjama die Treppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen, sah sie wer geschrien hat. Ein braunhaariges Mädchen, stand ebenfalls nur im Pyjama in der Küche und sah sich um.

„Was ist Schatz?" wollte die Blonde wissen.

„Da war gerade jemand im Wohnzimmer und ist dann verschwunden!" antwortete das Mädchen verängstigt.

„Ich geh nachsehen, Schatz." sagte die Frau.

„Danke Mum." erwiderte das Mädchen.

Die Frau ging an den Schrank im Flur und holte eine Pistole aus diesem.

Leise schlich sie mit der Pistole ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war niemand. Sie legte die Pistole wieder in den Schrank. Dort lag auf ein mal ein Zettel, welcher vorher dort nicht lag.

Hallte sie 1, maximal 2, Stunden vom Keller Fern.

Ach ja guten Morgen.

Sie nahm den Zettel und zerknüllte ihn. Jetzt machte sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrer Tochter in die Küche. Unterwegs, ruhte ihr Blick auf einem nun 17 Jahre alten Foto. Es zeigte sie und ihre Freunde. Daneben, hing ein Foto von ihr und ihrer Tochter, an ihrem ersten Geburtstag.

Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag und den Moment an dem das Bild geschossen wurde:

Es war ein schöner Sommertag. Ihr Vater war dar, auch ihre Freunde waren anwesend. Sie saß auf ihrer Hollywood-Schaukel und hielt Sara im Arm. Sara griff nach einer Fliege, welche die ganze zeit um ihren Kopf schwirrte. Sie sah ihr lächelnd dabei zu.

Das Foto zeigte genau diesen Moment.

Ihre Tochter holte sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Mum, hast du etwas gesehen?", fragte sie sie.

„Nein Sara habe ich nicht."

Es herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen zwischen Mutter und Tochter.

„Komm her Schatz." sagte sie und öffnete die Arme. Ihre Tochter kam auf sie zu. Beide umarmten sich.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, meine Kleine." sagte sie leise in das Ohr ihrer Tochter.

„Danke Mum."

„Komm lass uns was frühstücken. Setze du dich an den Tisch und ich mache alles fertig. Ok?"

„Unter einer Bedingung!" sagte ihre Tochter

„Und welche?" wollte sie jetzt wissen.

„Du lässt nichts anbrennen, so wie letztes Jahr."

„Ok mein Spatz."

Jetzt machten sich beide auf den Weg in die Küche, welche auch zugleich das Esszimmer war. In der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch, da neben ein kleinen Tresen für vier Personen.

Sara setzte an den Tresen und sah ihre Mutter dabei zu wie sie das Frühstück zu bereitete.

Nach einiger Zeit lag der Geruch von frischem Toast, Speck und Omlet in der Luft. Ihre Mutter ging an den Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. Sie nahm Marmelade, Wurst und Käse raus und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Die Eieruhr, neben dem Herd, schrillte. Ihre Mutter schaltete ihn aus, nahm die Pfanne und legte jedem von ihnen Speck und und Omlet auf den Teller.

„Ist das das Geheimrezept?" wollte Sara wissen.

„Vielleicht." sagte ihre Mutter.

„Wann kommen eigentlich die anderen?"

„Da habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich habe seit Vorgestern mit keinem der anderen mehr gesprochen. Vermutlich kommen sie irgendwann im Laufe des Tages."

Beide frühstückten gemütlich und ausführlich. Sie räumten zusammen ab. Nach 45 Minuten, waren sie mit allem fertig.

Sara ging zur Terrassentür und trat in den Garten. Sie setzte sich auf eine der Liegen im Garten. Sie sah kurz zur Tür und sah, das ihre Mutter zur ihr kam. Sie setzte sich auf die andere Liege.

„Und was willst du heute machen?" wollte ihre Mutter wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte eigentlich mit Mike ausgehen, aber er hat Schluss gemacht. Ich weiß nicht mal ob der Rest kommt." antwortete Sara.

„Wie wäre es wir uns anziehen und fahren nachher eine Runde Motorrad. Oder, da ich frei habe, könnten wir zu deinem Onkel Marc fahren."

„Wir können das ja mal machen."

Ihr Gespräch wurde vom klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen.

„Ich geh." rief Sara. Sie stand auf und rannte wieder ins Haus.

Sie ging ans Telefon: „Carter."

„Sara? Hier ist Jack."

„Hey, Onkel Jack, wie geht es dir? Kommst du heute noch?"

„Kannst du mir bitte deine Mum geben?"

„Ja natürlich." sagte Sara sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Mum für dich.!" rief Sara.

Ihr Mum kam und nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Carter!"

„Hey Sam, Jack hier. Sie kann in den Keller."

„Ok." sagte Sam und legte auf. Sie ging zu Sara in die Küche. Sara stand am Kühlschrank und aß roten Wackelpudding.

„Wie kannst du das nur essen?" fragte Sam.

„Der schmeckt nun mal." antwortete Sara.

Sam ging an die Spülmaschine und wollte sie an machen.

„Sara tust du mir einen gefallen? Gehst du bitte in den Keller und holst mir die Tabs für die Spülmaschine." fragte Sam.

„Kannst du nicht selber gehen?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich habe dich gefragt."

„Ok." Sara ging Richtung Kellertür. Sie öffnete sie und ging die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen, ging sie Richtung Vorratskammer.

Im gesamten Keller war das Licht aus.

„Mum, im Keller ist das Licht aus und es geht nicht mehr an!" schrie Sara nach oben.

„Dann mach die Sicherung wieder rein." antwortete Sam.

Sara ging in den Raum in dem sich der Sicherungskasten befand. Der Raum war Stock dunkel. Die Fenster, die in denn Raum waren, waren durch Rollläden geschlossen. Sie ging an den Sicherungskasten und öffnete ihn.

'Die Sicherungen sind ja gar nicht durch geschmort. Die hat ja jemand raus genommen. Aber wer?'

Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um.

„Ist hier jemand?" fragte sie verunsichert.

Nichts rührte sich.

„Hallo?" fragte sie noch eine mal.

„ÜBERASCHUNG!" riefen mehrere Stimmen und das Licht ging an.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara´s Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Licht. Was sie sah überwältigte sie. Der Raum stand für gewöhnlich mit Sachen ihrer Mutter voll, aber heute war davon nicht zu sehen. Statt dessen standen dort ihre Mutter, ihre Onkels Jack, Daniel und Teal´c sowie ihre Tante Janet und ihre beiden Opa´s George und Jacob.

„Wie?... Was?..." stammelte sich Sara zusammen.

Alle sahen sie belustigt an. Und Jack sagte: „Dürfen wir dir nicht mal zum Geburtstag gratulieren?"

„Ja doch..." fing Sara an.

„Kein aber, verstanden?" sagte ihre Mutter und umarmte sie noch mal.

Nach ihrem Mum wurde sie auch vom Rest umarmt. Nur Jack machte keine Anstalten ihr zu gratulieren. Er tat genau das Gegenteil, erzog sich in die hinterste Ecke des Raums zurück.

Natürlich bemerkte Sara das und fragte: „Willst du mir nicht gratulieren, Onkel Jack?"

„Ich bin beleidigt." sagte er gespielt verärgert.

„Nicht schon wieder." kam es von Sara. Alle mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Warum wenn ich fragen darf?" wollte sie nun wissen.

„Du darfst fragen, aber ob du eine Antwort bekommst wirst ist was anderes." meinte Jack gespielt ernst.

„Ok, dann frage ich mal. Warum bist du beleidigt?" fragte Sara ihn. Alle warteten gespannt auf die Antwort von Jack. Sam sah in besonders ernst an.

„Ok. Ok. Es ist...Warum trägst du den Pyjama, den dir Daniel geschenkt hat und nicht den, den ich dir geschenkt hatte?" antwortete Jack. Nun mussten wirklich alle lachen.

„Jack, wie kannst du meiner Enkelin nur so eine Frage stellen?" brachte Jacob lachend hervor.

„Wie du siehst, habe ich das ja eben gemacht." meinte Jack.

„Lass gut sein Grandpa." und zu Jack sagte sie: „Mum hat Spagetti gekocht, sagen wir mal versucht." Nach dieser Antwort mussten alle lachen, nur Sam sah ein wenig beleidigt aus.

Daniel bemerkte dies und sagte: „Sam wir wissen alle, das du keine Spagetti kochen kannst."

Sam wollte gerade protestieren, als sie zu Sara sah, welche nun Richtung Jack ging.

„Ok, ich gebe mich geschlagen." meinte Sam nur.

Unterdessen war Sara bei Jack angekommen. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, bei dem selbst Jack weich wurde.

'Wie schafft sie das nur immer wieder. Sie ist wirklich Sam´s Tochter.' dachte sich Jack. Er nahm sie in den Arm und hob sie hoch. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag meine Kleine.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Danke Onkel Jack.", sagte Sara und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Jack setzte Sara wieder ab. Sie sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb bei jedem, aber am längsten bei ihrer Mum und Onkel Jack. Jack war so was wie ein Vater für sie. Natürlich waren Daniel und Teal´c auch Väter für sie, aber Jack war doch was besonderes. Er war die Person, welche einem Vater am nächsten von allen kam. Sie hatte ihren Vater nie kennen gelernt und ihre Mutter sprach nie von ihm und auf Fragen von ihr zu ihm war ihre Mutter immer ausgewichen. Sie wusste nicht wieso. Das war jetzt auch, in diesem Moment nur nebensächlich.

Sie sah noch ein mal durch die Runde und ging dann zu ihrer Mum. Vor ihr blieb sie stehen.

„Wo sind die Geschenke?" fragte sie spitzbübisch.

„Jack man merkt, das meine Nichte zu oft bei dir ist." sagte Janet, bevor Sam antworten konnte.

„Sehr lieb von ihnen Doc." Und an Daniel gerichtet sagte er: „Du tust mir Leid, mit dieser Ehefrau."

Wieder grinsten alle.

„Wo sind jetzt meine Geschenke?" fragte Sara ungeduldig.

„Immer langsam junge Dame." sagte Sam.

Sam ging nun zu einem Vorhang, welcher Sara vorher nicht aufgefallen war. Ihre Mutter zog ihn bei Seite. Zum Vorscheinen kam ein kleiner Berg von Geschenken. Sara wollte sich schon eins der Geschenke holen, als sich ihr Teal´c in den Weg stellte.

„Mensch, mein Großer, ich will mir doch nur ein Geschenk holen." sagte sie verärgert über seine Aktion.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Sara Carter." sagte Teal´c in einem Ton, denn man seit Jahren bei ihm nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er klang so wie die ersten zwei Jahre im SGC.

„Teal´c hat Recht, Sara. Du bekommst die Geschenke noch nicht." sagte Sam.

„Und warum nicht, Mum?"

„Du bekommst erst mal nur eins. Und es ist keines von denen da." sagte Sam und zeigte auf die Geschenke.

Jacob kam jetzt auf seine Enkelin zu und holte ein Paket aus einem der Regale. Er reichte es ihr.

Sara nahm das Paket und drehte es mehrmals.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie ihn.

„Öffne es doch." sagte Jacob.

Als Sara das hörte, riss sie sofort das Geschenkpapier vom Karton. Sie öffnete ihn und zum Vorscheinen kam ein Motorradhelm. Sie umarmte ihren Opa.

„Danke Opa."

„Bitte mein Engel." antwortet Jacob.

„Ich glaube nun können wir ihr das zweite Geschenk geben, oder?" fragte Jack. Sam nickte und meinte: „Aber erst bringe ich die restlichen Geschenke nach oben."

Sam und Janet nahmen sich die Geschenke und brachten sie auf die Terrasse. Wieder im Keller holten sie die anderen und gingen in die Garage.

„Was soll ich den in der Garage?", fragte Sara.

„Wirst du schon sehen.", meinte Jack.

In der Garage war es Stock finster. George schaltete das Licht an.

„Dein Geschenk steht hier."sagte er dann.

Sara sah sich um. 'Was soll das denn heißen: Dein Geschenk steht hier? Hier steht unser Auto, Mum´s Werkzeuge, ein paar Kisten mit alten Sachen und Mum´s Motorräder.' dachte Sara. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Motorräder. 'Moment, seit wann hat Mum drei von denen? Sie hat doch nicht, oder doch?'

„Du hast doch nicht, oder doch?" fragte sie stotternd ihre Mutter und zeigte Richtung Motorräder. Ihre Mutter nickte nur.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Bei den Motorrädern angekommen, sah sie auf dem neuen ein Zettel kleben:

Damit du deine Mutter nicht mehr nervst.

Jack

Sara rannte auf ihre Mutter und Jack zu. Sie umarmte beide. „Danke." sagte sie glücklich.

„Können wir mal hoch gehen, hier ist es kalt." wollte Daniel wissen.

Alle nickten und gingen hoch ins Wohnzimmer. Sara war die erste im Wohnzimmer. Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis der Rest auch da war.

Alle Gäste nahmen die Geschenke für Sara zur Hand. Als erstes, kamen Daniel und Janet zu ihr. „Hier das ist von Janet, Cassie und mir.", sagte Daniel und gab ihr das Geschenk.

Sie riss das Geschenkpapier vom Karton und öffnete diesen. In der Kisten, lag ein Briefumschlag und eine Motorradjacke. Sara nahm zu erst, den Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Zum Vorscheinen kam ein Einkaufsgutschein, ihres Lieblings Klamottenladens. Nun nahm sie auch die Jacke raus und probierte sie an. Sie saß wie angegossen.

Sara umarmte auch ihren Onkel und ihre Tante und bedankte sich.

Jetzt waren ihre beiden Opa´s an der Reihe. „Hier für dich.", sagte Jacob und reichte ihr eine Tüte.

Sara sah in die Tüte und fing an zu strahlen. Sie griff in die Tüte und hielte eine Motorradhose hoch. „Danke Grandpa.", sagte Sara fröhlich und umarmte Jacob.

Sie sah George an und meinte: „So. Ich habe ein Motorrad, einen Helm, eine Jacke und eine Hose. Was hast du für mich?" Dieser Kommentar brachte George zum lachen. „Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, kleines Fräulein!", sagte er gespielt zornig. Er ging in den Flur und holte eine weitere Tüte. Sara nahm sie ihm ab und griff hinein. Ihr Gesicht, spiegelte ihre Freude förmlich wieder. Sie drehte die Tüte um. Es fielen ein Paar neue Motorradstiefel aus ihr. „Danke.", brachte sie vor Freude nur noch raus. Sie nahm ihre neuen Sachen und verschwand noch oben.

„Wenn keiner was dagegen hat, gehe ich mich auch mal umziehen.", sagte Sam, denn sie hatte immer noch ihren Pyjama an. Alle schauten sie an, als ob sie etwas falsches gesagt hätte. Nur Jack konnte seinen Mund nicht halten uns meinte belustigt: „Steht dir doch gut." Auf dieses Kommentar boxte Sam ihn in die Rippen und ging die Treppen hoch. Jack sah ihr nach, als er sich wieder umdrehte sah er das alle ihn angrinsten.

„Was habt ihr denn?" wollte er wissen.

„Nichts." antwortete Daniel.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Sara wieder nach unten. Sie hatte ihre neuen Sachen an. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte des Zimmer und fragte: „Und wie sehe ich aus?" Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse. „Also wenn ich noch mal 17..." weiter kam Daniel nicht, denn Janet kniff ihn ins Bein. „Was sollte das?" fragte er sie. „Du weist genau warum." antwortete Janet. Daniel fing an zu grinsen.

Sam kam die Treppe runter uns sah wie Sara Model spielte.

Sara sah ihre Mutter die Treppe runter kommen. „Mum, darf ich...?" weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihre Mutter unterbrach sie: „1 Stunde."

Sara´s Gesicht, hellte sich auf. Sie verschwand Richtung Garage.

Mann hörte nur noch,wie ein Motor aufheulte. Danach, war es still.

Der Rest saß noch immer im Wohnzimmer. Daniel fragte: „Ob sie in einer Stunde wieder da ist?"

„Da sie mit ihnen allen aufgewaschen ist, glaube ich es nicht.", antwortete George.

„Danke für ihr Lob, George. Wir waren auch pünktlich." sagte Jack.

„Ja aber auch nur, weil sie 'Die Simpson' schauen wollten, Jack.", erwiderte Hammond.

Nun mussten alle lachen. Nur Sam nicht. Sie saß gedankenverloren in ihrem Sessel und blickte aus der Terrassentür gen Himmel. Sie bekam nicht mit wie ihr Vater sie ansprach: „Sam? Sam bist du noch unter uns?" Sam zuckte zusammen. „Was?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Wo warst du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Jacob sie.

„Nirgends.", log Sam.

Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche, ihr folgte Janet. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah, das Sam Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Hat sie dich wieder gefragt?", wollte Janet wissen.

„Ja hat sie.", erwiderte Sam leise.

„Sam.", sagte Janet und nahm sie in den Arm. „Irgend wann musst du es ihr sagen."

"Ich weiß Janet. Ich kann es aber nicht. Janet ich kann es einfach nicht."

„Du findest schon einen Weg es ihr zu sagen. Das weiß ich. Komm du schaffst das."

Es klopfte an der Küchentür. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Jack ´s Kopf kam zum vor scheinen. „Ladys ich will ja nicht stören, aber sollten wir nicht solange Sara nicht da ist, das Essen vorbereiten?"

„Aber nur wenn du die Steaks einlegst." antwortete Sam.

„Oh ja. Bin weg. Muss einkaufen und nehme Daniel mit. George kommt heute Abend wieder, dein Dad ist spazieren." sagte Jack und verschwand schnell. Draußen Hörten die beiden Frauen noch ein mal Jack: „Daniel, wir müssen einkaufen!"

„Wer sagt das?"

„Die Ladys."

Sie hörte noch die Haustür zufallen. Es war wieder Ruhig im Haus.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Janet.

„Wir machen die Salate.", antwortete Sam.

Beide Frauen machten sich an die Arbeit. Wuschen und schnitten das Gemüse. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Janet verspielt: „Sam kannst du mir bitte die Gurke geben. Die lange und dicke." Sam fing an zu lachen. Janet sah ihre Freundin verstört an. „Was ist den in dich gefahren?", wollte sie wissen. „Kann dein Mann nicht mit der Gurke mit halten oder warum brauchst du sie?"

„Ich habe wenigstens einen. Ich glaube, du brauchst die Gurke eher als ich.", antwortete Janet belustigt. Sam, die das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte nahm sich ihr Messer und Schlug die Gurke in der Mitte in zwei. „Sam, deine arme Gurke. Warum tust du ihr das an?"

„Damit wir beide was von ihr haben." Beide kugelten sich vor lachen.

Keiner von beiden bekam mit das Jack und Daniel wieder zurück waren. Die beiden sahen sich nur dumm an, als sie das Gespräch der Frauen belauschten.

So verging der Morgen und der Mittag und Sara war immer noch nicht da.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Sara war jetzt schon seit drei Stunden wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Natürlich versuchte ihre Mutter sie auf ihrem Handy anzurufen. Doch Sara hatte es in aller eile auf dem Schrank mit dem Schlüsseln im Flur vergessen. Langsam machten sich alle sorgen um sie.

„Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art sich nicht zu melden." meinte Sam leicht ängstlich. „Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert." fuhr Sam verängstigt fort.

„Sam ihr ist bestimmt nichts passiert und vermutlich hat sie kein Geld mehr für eine Telefonzelle." meinte Jack ruhig. „Das hat sie vermutlich schon vertankt." versuchte er Sam auf zu muntern.

Sam tiegerte durch das ganze Haus. Immer wenn sie am Telefon vorbei kam, sah sie es an, als ob sie nur durch ihrem Willen herbeiführen könnte, das Sara sich meldet. Natürlich machten sich auch der Rest sorgen um Sara.

„Jack, weist du vielleicht etwas?" fragte Jacob nervös.

„Jacob, ich war die ganze Zeit hier. Also warum sollte ich mehr wissen als sie?" antwortet Jack gereizt.

„Sie haben ihr doch das Motorrad geschenkt." kam die Antwort von Jacob.

„Willst du mir jetzt unterstellen, das ich an allem Schuld bin?" schrie Jack schon fast.

„JA! Wie kommst du auch auf die Idee Sara, einer 17 Jährigen, ein Motorrad zu schenken? Das ist unverantwortlich von dir. Das würde ich nie bei meiner Tochter machen!" schrie Jacob Jack zornig an.

„Du weist genau, das Sara so etwas wie eine Tochter für mich ist! Ich hätte das nie gemacht ohne mit Sam zu sprechen." schrie Jack Jacob wütend an.

Beide sahen so aus, als ob sie sich im nächsten Moment umbringen würden. Ihre Köpfe waren hoch rot und ihre Fäuste geballt. „Wenn ihr etwas passiert ist, Jack, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen!" brüllte Jacob und drohte Jack mit dem Finger. Das war zu viel für Jack.

„Du drohst mir? Dann komm doch und wir klären das wie Männer!" Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. Die beiden Männer gingen auf einander zu und hoben die Fäuste. Doch bevor sie sich schlagen konnten, ging Janet dazwischen. „Übertreibt es nicht!", schrie sie die beiden mit hochrotem Kopf an und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne.

Jack und Jacob ignorierten sie einfach und gingen weiter auf einander zu. Nun reichte es Janet und Daniel. Janet ging auf Jacob zu und nahm ihn in den Polizeigriff, das selbe machte Daniel bei Jack. Die beiden wehrten sich auf das Heftigste. Bei Jack und Daniel, ging es so weit, das Jack einen Arm frei bekam und diesen Daniel in denn Magen schlug.

Janet dagegen hatte es bei Jacob leichter. Sie schob ihn aus dem Zimmer und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Mr. Carter kommen sie wieder runter. Das bringt Sara auch nicht wieder.", sprach sie auf ihn ein. Dies brachte aber nicht denn gewünschten Erfolg. Jacob wollte sich immer noch mit Jack prügeln. Janet war jetzt auf 180. Sie gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Jacob, war wie versteinert. „Jacob kommen sie wieder runter. Oder ich werde ungemütlich.", sagte Janet sanft und leise. Jacob beruhigte sich sichtlich. „Entschuldigung. Aber das alles geht mir auf die Nerven.", sagte Jacob nun ruhig und entspannt. „Kann ich sie jetzt wieder los lassen?" fragte Janet, welche Jacob noch immer mir einer Hand fest hielt. „JA." war die kurze Antwort von ihm. Beide sahen sich lange und ruhig an. Unter dessen waren aus dem Nebenzimmer noch immer Jacks und Daniels Schreie zu hören. „Sie bleiben hier stehen." sagte Janet und ging zu Daniel und Jack.

Im Nebenzimmer versuchte Jack immer wieder auf Daniel zu schlagen. Janet sah dies und schrie: „Jack hör sofort auf oder ich mache mit." Sowohl Daniel als auch Jack verstummten urplötzlich und versuchten sich auch nicht mehr an die Gurgel zu gehen. Jack sah Janet mit einem Blick an der Stahl hätte schmelzen können. Sie hielt dem Blick stand. Er wand sich wieder ab und ging wieder auf Daniel los. „ICH SAGTE HÖRRT AUF!" schrie Janet mit einer Stimme, die einem Angst einjagte. Jack blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sogar Daniel verschlug es die Sprache. Jack Funkelte Janet wieder böse an. Nun reichte es ihr ganz. Sie ging auf Jack zu, als ob sie der Teufel selbst sei. Vor Jack blieb sie stehen und holte aus. Sie verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige, welche sich gewaschen hatte. Ihre Hand blieb als Abdruck auf seiner Wange.

Janet sah wie das Feuer in seinen Augen erlosch. „Das wurde jetzt aber Zeit." sagte Janet mit einer Wut, welche nicht übertroffen werden konnte. Mittlerweile war Jacob wieder bei ihnen angekommen. Er und Jack sahen sich an. Niemand sagte etwas. Man sah genau, wie sich beide wieder anspannten. Die Feuer in ihren Augen, welche gelöscht waren, entzündeten sich wieder. Ihre Fäuste ballten sich wieder. Aber ehe Janet oder Daniel etwas sagen oder machen konnten stürmte Sam in den Raum. „Wie könnt ihr nur..." fing sie an und sah die beiden an. Noch ehe diese etwas sagen konnten verpasste Sam jedem der Beiden eine deftige Ohrfeige. „Verschwindet sofort aus meinem Haus. Beide. Und kommt erst wieder, wenn ihr euch abreagiert habt." schrie sie die beiden mit Tränen in den Augen an und verschwand aus dem Raum. Keiner der anwesenden sagte etwas, denn sie hatten Sam so etwas nicht zu getraut.

Jack und Jacob verließen das Haus. Draußen setzten sich die beiden Männer auf eine Bank. Sie sahen immer wieder zu dem anderem rüber, aber sagten kein Wort. Nach mehreren Minuten stand Jack auf und sah in dem Himmel, danach sah er Jacob direkt in die Augen. „Jacob..." fing Jack an wurde aber von ihm unterbrochen. „Jack sag nichts. Wir haben uns beide falsch verhalten. Du kannst nichts dafür." Jacob machte eine Pause uns seufzte. „Ich weiß, das weder du noch ich es ernst gemeint haben. Das liegt einfach an dieser Situation, in der wir uns befinden." fuhr Jacob fort. „Wem sagst du das." Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Jack hielt Jacob die Hand hin. Dieser nahm sie und damit war die Sache beendet.

Plötzlich klingelte Jack´s Handy. Jack nah es in die Hand."Hallo spreche ich mit Jack O'Neill?" fragte die Person am anderem Ende. „Ja. Was kann ich für sie tun?" wollte Jack wissen. „Ich bin der Sheriff von Spring Cliff. Kennen sie eine Sara Carter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Jack´s Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Er musste sich hinsetzen. „Mr. O'Neill sind sie noch da?" fragte der Sheriff.  
>„Ja ich bin noch hier." antwortete Jack ruhig.<br>„Kennen sie also Sara Carter?"  
>„Ja ich kenne sie, sie ist mein Patenkind. Ist ihr etwas passiert?" fragte Jack. Er wollte auf diese Frage aber lieber keine Antwort.<br>„Nein ihr ist nichts passiert. Ihr Motorrad hat den Geist aufgegeben. Und nun müsste sie jemand hier ab holen." meinte der Sheriff.  
>„Da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ich komme sofort." sagte Jack erleichtert. Die beiden Männer legten auf.<p>

Jacob, der seine Seite des Gespräches mit bekommen hatte sah Jack fragend an. Natürlich bemerkte Jack dies. „Sara geht es gut. Sie hat Probleme mit dem Motorrad." antwortete Jack auf den Blick. Man sah wie Jacob ein Stein vom Herzen viel. „Wann kommt sie wieder?" fragte Jacob noch. „Ich fahre sie abholen. Aber vorher will ich es Sam sagen gehen und mich entschuldigen." „Warte Jack ich komme mit." meinte Jacob. Gemeinsam gingen die beiden wieder ins Haus zurück.

Jack und Jacob gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Daniel sah die beiden ins Wohnzimmer kommen.  
>„Habt ihr zwei euch beruhigt?" fragte er Jack und Jacob.<br>„Ja, Daniel. haben wir. Und Entschuldigung, dass ich dich geschlagen habe." sagte Jack und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Daniel schlug ein, damit war die Sache vergessen.  
>„Daniel, wissen sie wo Sam ist?" wollte Jacob wissen.<br>„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Ich würde euch beiden aber raten sie in Ruhe zu lassen, denn sie ist sehr aufgebracht über das was ihr gemacht habt und vor allem wegen Sara." Jack und Jacob sahen sich bedrückt an.  
>„Danke Daniel. Bevor ich es vergesse wir haben Sara gefunden. Sie hat Probleme mit ihrem Motorrad." sagte Jack noch. Danach gingen die zwei Richtung Treppe und zu Sam´s Zimmer. Daniel ließen sie im Wohnzimmer zurück.<br>An Sam´s Zimmer angekommen hörten sie von drinnen Sam schluchzten.  
>"Janet, wie können sich die beiden nur so auf führen, vor allem da wir nicht wissen was mit Sara los ist?" wollte Sam wissen.<br>„Ich weiß es nicht Sam. Die beiden machen sich doch auch nur Sorgen um sie." sagte Janet ruhig und mitfühlend. Jack klopfte gegen die Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie geöffnet. Janet´s Kopf schaute aus dem Spalt. „Was wollt ihr beiden? Wollt ihr noch mehr Ärger machen?" fragte Janet wütend.  
>„Nein Janet,wir wollten uns bei Sam entschuldigen und ihr sagen, dass dass wir Sara jetzt abholen werden. " sagte Jacob. Janet sah sie erstaunt an. „Was soll das heißen ihr wollt Sara abholen?" wollte Janet jetzt wissen. „Ich wurde eben von jemanden angerufen und diese Person sagte mir wo Sara ist. Jetzt fahren Jacob und ich sie abholen." meinte Jack nur. „Könnten sie es meiner Tochter bitte sagen Doc?" fragte Jacob Janet. „Das werde ich machen. Wann seit ihr ungefähr wieder da?" wollte Janet noch schnell wissen. „Zwei vielleicht drei Stunden." mit diesen Worten gingen die beiden Männer. Kurz darauf hörte man wie ein Wagen weg fuhr.<p>

Janet war mittlerweile wieder bei Sam. Diese saß mit verweinten Augen und angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett. „Wer war das Janet?" fragte Sam weinend. „Dein Dad und Jack. Sie wollten sich bei dir entschuldigen. Sie wissen auch wo Sara ist." Auf einmal war Sam wie ausgetauscht sie Strichs ich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Was ist mit Sara? Was haben die beiden gesagt?" wollte Sam nun wissen. „Sie meinten, das etwas mit Sara´s Motorrad nicht in Ordnung sei." antworte Janet ihrer Freundin. Sam sah sie erschrocken an. „Ihr ist doch nichts geschehen?" „Nein Sam. Sara geht es gut. Dein Dad und Jack sind sie abholen gefahren. Sam atmete tief ein und aus. „Danke Janet." „Für dich doch immer." Sam legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sekunden später war sie eingeschlafen. Janet deckte ihre Freundin zu und ging zu Daniel runter. Bei diesem saß mittlerweile wieder Teal´c, welcher die ganze Zeit meditiert hatte und lies sich alles von Daniel erzählen, was vor gefallen war.  
>Eine Stunde später, waren Jacob und Jack fast in Spring Cliff angekommen. Beide hatten sich die ganze Fahrt unterhalten. „Wo fahren wir als erstes hin, oder weist du wo sich Sara aufhält?" wollte Jacob wissen. „Ich dachte wir fahren zuerst zum Sheriff. Der müsste ja wissen wo sie ist, denn er hat mich ja angerufen." gesagt getan. Keine fünf Minuten später hielt Jack vor dem Sheriff-Büro. Beide stiegen aus und betraten das Gebäude.<p>

Jacob ging auf eine Polizistin zu. „Hallo, Jacob Carter. Ich würde gerne mit dem Sheriff sprechen." „Carter. Sind sie der Vater von dem Mädchen mit dem Motorrad?" wollte sie wissen.  
>„Nein ich bin der Großvater. Könnte ich jetzt mit dem Sheriff sprechen?" meinte Jacob.<br>„Ja. Er befindet sich in seinem Büro." Sie zeigte auf eine Tür im hinterem Bereich. Jack und Jacob gingen auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen klopften sie an. Als ein „herein" von drinnen kam traten sie ein.

Der Sheriff saß hinter einem breiten Schreibtisch. „Mr. O'Neill nehme ich an." sprach er Jacob an. „Nein ich bin Jacob Carter und das ist Jack O'Neill." sagte Jacob und zeigte auf Jack. „Entschuldigung. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" Meinte der Sheriff. „Wir wollen eigentlich nur wissen wo Sara ist." kam es prompt von Jack.  
>„Sie befindet sich im Café Diem die Straße runter." sagte er.<br>„Danke." sagte Jack und die beiden gingen wieder. Sie stiegen wieder in den Wagen und fuhren zum Café.  
>Dort angekommen traten sie ein und sahen auch sofort Sara. Sie saß an einem Tisch und aß gemütlich ein Stück Kuchen. Jack und Jacob setzten sich zu ihr.<br>„Sara, können wir fahren?" fragte Jack sie. Sara schreckte hoch den sie hatte die beiden nicht bemerkt. Sie sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Ja, wenn du bezahlt hast." sprach sie zu Jack. Die beiden Männer mussten grinsen. Jack bezahlte Sara´s Rechnung. Draußen luden sie Sara´s Motorrad auf und fuhren wieder Richtung Sam's Haus.

„Sara, was ist eigentlich passiert?" wollte Jacob wissen. „Das ist ganz einfach. Mein lieber Onkel Jack, hat mir ein Motorrad geschenkt, welches einen undichten Tank hat. Innerhalb von Minuten ist der Tank leer und nach tanken hilft nicht. Natürlich ist mir das passiert und im Umkreis von Kilometern ist keine Tankstelle. Und Natürlich passiert mir so etwas an einem Ort, wo es in einem Umkreis von x Kilometern keine Tankstelle gibt. Da musste ich das Motorrad bis hier her schieben. Und der Sheriff war so nett euch anzurufen während ich mich ausgeruht habe." erzählte Sara.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Sie fuhren jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde und keiner sagte in dieser Zeit auch nur ein Wort. Allmählich wurde es Jack langweilig. „Sara, wie fährt sich die Maschine eigentlich?" fragte er sie. „Bis auf das kleine Problem mit dem Tank, eigentlich ganz super. Du hast die Richtige gekauft."antwortete Sara.  
>„Schatz du musst mir etwas versprechen. Jage uns nie mehr so einen Schrecken ein. Ok?" kam es von Jacob.<br>„Ich kann es dir nicht versprechen, aber ich werde es versuchen Opa." meinte Sara in einem Ton, denn man nicht ernst nehmen konnte."

Jack reichte Sara sein Handy. „Ruf bitte deine Mum an und sag ihr, das es dir gut geht." Sara sah ihn an, als ob er ein Alien sei. Jack sah das natürlich durch den Rückspiegel und antwortete auf den Blick: „Sie macht sich große Sorgen um dich. Also tu' mir den Gefallen."  
>„Werde ich dann mal." sagte Sara gelangweilt.<p>

Sam lag noch immer in ihrem Bett und schlief. Sie träumte von vergangenen Jahren:

Sara, war mittlerweile zwei Jahre alt. Sie lief mit ihrem rosa Kleidchen durch den Garten. Immer wenn sie etwas Neues gefunden hatte, lief sie sofort hin und sah es sich an. Es klingelte an der Tür. Sam stand aus ihrem Gartenstuhl auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Sara, du bleibst schön im Garten. Ich bin sofort wieder da." sagte Sam kurz bevor sie ins Haus ging. Sie sah noch einmal nach Sara, welche ihr zunickte. Im Haus ging sie sofort zur Tür und öffnete diese. Vor ihr standen Daniel, Janet und Jack. „Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Sam die drei erstaunt. „Hammond hat uns eine Woche Urlaub gegeben." antwortete Jack für alle.  
>„Kommt rein wir sind im Garten." Sam schloss die Tür hinter den dreien wieder.<br>Im Garten angekommen, setzten sich alle auf die Stühle. „Sara komm mal her und schau wer da ist!" rief Sam, aber nichts rührte sich. „Sara komm, Jack ist da." rief Sam erneut. Wider rührte sich nichts. Langsam machte Sam sich sorgen, denn normalerweise kam Sara sofort wenn Jack da war. Sam stand auf und ging Sara suchen, denn sie könnte sich versteckt haben. Nach fünf Minuten kam Sam zurück zu den dreien. „Sara ist weg." sagte sie den Tränen nahe.  
>„Das kann doch gar nicht sein Sam. Wo sollte sie denn hin sein? Der ganze Garten ist von einem Zaun umgeben." versuchte Jack sie zu beruhigen.<br>„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte Sam und brach endgültig in Tränen aus. Janet reagierte sofort. „Sucht sie." sagte sie denn Männern und nahm Sam mit nach drinnen. Dort setzt sie Sam auf das Sofa.

Daniel und Jack machten sich auf die suche nach Sara. Nach fünf Minuten rief Jack: „Kommt mal alle her!" Sofort rannten alle zu Jack.  
>„Hast du sie?" fragte Sam sofort. Jack antwortete nicht sondern zeigte auf einen Busch. In diesem bewegte sich etwas. Sam sah ganz kurz etwas rosanes. „Sara?" fragte sie in den Busch rein und steckte ihren Kopf rein. Ohne Vorwarnung, krabbelte Sara auf ihre Mutter zu. Diese zog erschrocken den Kopf aus dem Busch. Sara kam aus dem Busch, sie war ein wenig verschmutzt, an sonst aber unverletzt. „Alle mit pielen?", frag sie. Sam nahm sie und wiegte sie in ihren Armen. „Sara, dass du mir nie wieder weg läufst. Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht." Sara sah ihre Mutter ins Gesicht. „Nich weglausen." sagte Sara. Im Hintergrund klingelte das Telefon.<p>

Das klingeln hörte nicht auf. „Jack, bitte." murmelte Sam Schlaf erneut. Doch nichts geschah. Wieder klingelte es. Sam machte die Augen auf und sah, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und neben ihr klingelte das Handy. Sie griff danach und nahm ab.

„Carter." sagte sie verschlafen.  
>„Hi Mum, ich bin´s." kam ihr eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Handy entgegen.<br>„Sara. Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie glücklich.  
>„Immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden, Mum. Jack und Grandpa haben mich abgeholt und wir sind jetzt auf dem Rückweg. Wir sollten gegen sechs, halb sieben, wieder da sein. Also bereitet das essen vor, ich habe Hunger."<br>„Wie geht es dir, bist du verletzt?"  
>„Mir geht es gut Mum, ich bin nicht verletzt. Bis nachher." sagte Sara und legte auf.<p>

'Sam was machst du nur ohne Sara?'

fragte sie sich in Gedanken selber. 'Du weist doch, das sie immer wieder kommt. Ja natürlich weiß ich das, aber sie ist mein ein und alles. Für sie würde ich sogar nach Netu gehen und wieder zurück.'

sprach sie in Gedanken mit sich. Sam machte die Tür auf und ging nach unten zu Daniel,Teal´c und Janet ins Wohnzimmer.

„Sie haben sie gefunden und bringen sie mit zurück." verkündete sie den dreien im Wohnzimmer.  
>„Siehst du Sam, ihr ist nichts geschehen." sagte Janet.<br>„In der Tat." fügte Teal´c hinzu. Sam lies sich in ihrem Lieblings Sessel fallen und schloss kurz die Augen. „Wir sollten das Essen vorbereiten, sie sind gegen sechs, halb sieben, wieder da. Es wäre nett, wenn du ,Teal´c, schon ein mal den Grill anfeuern könntest und der Rest denn Tisch mit mir deckt." sagte Sam in die Runde. Alle nickten und fingen mit ihrem Arbeiten an.

Es war viertel nach sechs als man vor dem Haus ein Auto hörte. Es hielt an und Türen wurden geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Jemand steckte einen Schlüssel in die Haustür und öffnete diese. „Ich bin wieder da!" schrie Sara laut. Sofort kam Sam angerannt und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Danke. Danke dafür, das ihr sie zurück gebracht habt." sagte sie zu Jack und Jacob und umarmte die beiden  
>„Lasst uns essen gehen. Ich habe einen mords Hunger." meinte Jack dann noch. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Garten.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Im Garten angekommen blieb Sara erst ein mal die Luft weg. Dort standen alle Leute, welche sie von Geburt an kannte. Selbst ihr Onkel Mark war gekommen. Dieser kam auch gleich auf sie zu. „Hallo meine kleine." sagte er und umarmte sie liebevoll.  
>„Hallo." erwiderte Sara nur. Ihr rollten ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.<br>„Seit wann heulst du denn, wenn du mich siehst?" fragte Mark und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.  
>„Ich weine vor Freude. Du kommst ja so selten vorbei." meinte Sara und fuhr fort, „Wo ist denn der Rest?"<br>„Tom und Anna konnten nicht mit, sie müssen noch für morgen lernen und deine Tante ist bei Jacob." antwortete Mark.  
>„Okay, danke." meinte Sara und drückte ihren Onkel noch ein mal fest. Sie ging zu ihrer Tante und begrüßte auch sie.<p>

Als sie bei ihrer Tante war, sah sie Cassandra. Sofort ging sie zu ihrer besten Freundin.  
>„Hey Cassie." rief Sara und umarmte sie.<br>"Na kleines!" Das letzte Wort betonte sie extra.  
>„Hey nenne mich nicht so." kam es ihr und sie boxte Cassie in die Seite. Beide fingen sich an zu boxen und zu knuffen. Daniel sah dies und wollte dazwischen gehen.<br>„Essen ist fertig!" unterbrach Jacob Daniel´s Aktion. Cassandra und Sara hörten sofort auf rum zu toben und rannten zum Grill.

Sie schnappten sich je einen Teller und stellten sich neben Jacob. Cassie schob Sara hinter sich, damit sie als erstes ein Stück Fleisch bekam. Sara versuchte sich wieder vor sie zustellen.  
>„Nein, nein, nein. Alter vor Schönheit." meinte Cassie nur uns schob Sara wieder hinter sich.<br>„Ok." war die einfache Antwort von Sara. Jacob drehte sich zu den beiden um und hatte ein Stück Fleisch auf der Gabel. „Bei mir geht die Schönheit vor dem Alter, also Sara hier dein Steak." kam es von Jacob. Er legte das Steak auf denn Teller von Sara. Cassie sah ein wenig beleidigt aus, nach dieser Aktion. Sie gönnte es Sara aber, da sie Geburtstag hatte.  
>Nach dem alle versorgt waren, saßen sie am Tisch und aßen gemütlich. Zwischen zwei Bissen fragte Sara. „Habe ich noch einen Wunsch frei?"<br>„So wie jeder Jahr, Schatz." antwortete ihre Mutter.  
>Sara fing bis über beide Ohren an zu grinsen. Sara und Cassie aßen auf und verschwanden im Haus. Nach dem auch der Rest fertig gegessen hatte ging Jack zu Sam, welche mit Janet sprach.<p>

„Sam, warum glaube ich, das Sara und Cassie irgend was im Schilde führen?" Janet und Sam sahen ihn perplex an.  
>„Weil es vermutlich so ist. So sind die zwei nun mal." antwortete Sam. Es kamen nun auch Teal´c, Daniel, Jacob und George zu denn dreien.<br>„Wisst ihr zufällig, was die zwei Mädels treiben?" wollte Daniel wissen.  
>„Nein, das wissen wir nicht, Daniel." antwortete Jack.<br>„Mum, Janet könnte ihr uns mal bitte helfen?" kam Saras Stimme aus dem Haus. Janet und Sam gingen zum Haus.

Jack ging zu George und sprach mit ihm. „Wann können wir denn mit Saras letztem Geschenk rechnen?"  
>„Ich habe ihn angerufen und er meinte, das er nichts dagegen hätte, denn er vertraut ihr, dass sie nichts verrät von dem was sie dann sieht." Daniel kam zu den beiden. „Und wo drüber redet ihr denn?" fragte Daniel neugierig.<br>„Über Saras letztes Geschenk." antwortet Jack leise.  
>„Geht es in Ordnung?" Jack und George nickten leicht.<br>„Es ist schon ein Wunder, das Sam..."  
>„Daniel." unterbrach Jack ihn.<br>„Und du, Jack, habt Sara so erzogen, das sie von alle dem nichts mit bekommen hat."  
>„Sam wollte es nun mal so." entgegnete Jack.<br>„Nicht nur sie Jack." sprach Jacob der hinter Jack getreten war.  
>„Wie hätte denn Sara, wohl reagiert, wenn sie zum Beispiel, mit vier Jahren mit Selmak gesprochen hätte oder erfahren hätte, das Sam entführt und gefoltert wurde?" Jack sah Jacob mit einer Mine an, welche wie versteinert war.<br>„Ich weiß wie sie reagiert hätte. Wie Charlie." sagte Jack leise und monoton und das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Nuscheln.

„Jack, könntest du mir mal helfen." rief Cassie von der Terrassentür aus. Jack setzte sich in Bewegung. Bei Cassie angekommen fragte er. „Was kann ich denn für dich tun?"  
>„Nicht für mich für Sara. Sie meint, du sollst bitte die Stereoanlage aus dem Wohnzimmer im Garten aufbauen." Jack nickte nur und fing an die Anlage auseinander zubauen und nach draußen zu bringen.<p>

Als er die letzte Box nach draußen bringen wollte hörte er von oben Stimmen.  
>„Pass doch auf das tat weh." meckerte Sam.<br>„Wenn du nicht auf hörst rumzuzappeln passiert das halt." hörte er Sara sagen.  
>„Das sagst du so einfach. Hast du so etwas schon mal angehabt?" hörte er Sam fragen.<br>„Zwei mal."  
>Jack brachte die Box raus.<p>

'Was machen die da oben nur. Was hatte Sara schon zwei mal an'

dachte Jack. Er baute die Anlage wieder auf und machte das Radio an. Die Männer setzten sich zusammen und tranken Bier. Nach weiteren fünf Minuten kam Sara aus dem Haus. Sie hatte ein Ballkleid an. Nun kam auch Cassandra aus dem Haus. Sie hatte auch ein Kleid an. „Jetzt löse ich meinen Wunsch ein." sagte Sara und legte eine CD in die Anlage ein. Es kam ein langsames Lied. „Jack, Daniel, Cassie und ich fordern euch zum Tanz auf." Die Männer sahen sich verwundert an. Daniel und Jack standen auf, aber nur weil Sara und Cassie sie mit ihren Blicken bedrohten.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, lösten sich die beiden Paare voneinander. „So jetzt bekommt ihr neue Partner." sagte Sara verschwörerisch. „Könnt kommen." rief sie in Richtung Terrassentür. Alle sahen zur Tür. Was sie sahen lies ihnen die Münder auf gehen. Nur Teal´c zog seine Augenbraue hoch.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Im Türrahmen standen Sam und Janet. Beide hatten ein Kleid an. Janet hatte ein fast bodenlanges,  
>rotes Kleid an. Es hatte 5 cm breite Träger, einen Ausschnitt welcher viel, aber nicht zu viel, zeigte. Es lag nicht zu eng an, zeigte aber trotzdem Janets Rundungen. Sams Kleid hatte auch 5 cm Träger. Der Ausschnitt war schon mehr gewagter als der von Janet. Am Rücken war es sehr tief geschnitten, fast bis zu den Hüften. Es lag sehr eng an und damit sie sich überhaupt noch bewegen konnte hatte es einen Seitenschlitz an den Beinen. Das Kleid war blau, es betonte ihre Figur und ihre strahlend blauen Augen.<p>

Jack fing sich als erster wieder und ging auf die zwei Damen zu. „Lady´s wenn ich bitten darf." sagt er und hielt Janet und Sam je einen Arm hin. Diese hackten sich bei ihm ein und folgten ihm. Bei Daniel angekommen über gab er ihm Janet. Die zwei Paare fingen an zu tanzen. Kurz darauf Tanzten auch Sara und Cassie mit Jacob und George.

Als dann Sara mit Daniel tanzte, sah Sara etwas was sie verwunderte. „Daniel, können wir eine Pause machen? fragte sie ihn.  
>„Natürlich." bekam sie als Antwort. Die beiden gingen an den Tisch und setzten sich hin.<br>„Daniel, kann ich dich was fragen?"  
>„Was denn?"<br>„Was war zwischen Mum und Jack?" fragte sie.  
>Daniel war vollkommen perplex und sah sie an. „Wie kommst du denn da rauf?" fragte Daniel irritiert.<br>Sara zeigte mit ihrem Finger in eine Richtung. Daniel folgte mit seinem Blicken ihrem Finger, was er sah brachte ihn zum grinsen.

Sam tanzte sehr eng mit Jack. Beide schienen es zu genießen dem anderem so nahe zu sein. Ein ruhiges und romantisches Lied fing an. Sam schmiegte sich immer mehr an Jack an, bis sie schließlich ihren Kopf auf Jack´s Brust legte.  
>„Hey nicht einschlafen!" ermahnte Jack sie.<br>„Ich schlafe schon nicht ein. Ich genieße einfach nur deine Nähe." sagte Sam leise, das es nur für ihn hörbar war.  
>„Wann haben wir eigentlich das letzte Mal, freiwillig zusammen getanzt?" fragte Jack.<br>„Das ist bestimmt schon 18 Jahre her." antwortete Sam.  
>Die zwei bekamen nicht ein mal mit, wie Sara auf sie zeigte.<p>

Daniel sah wieder zu Sara. „Ach das meinst du. Sie waren vor langer Zeit einmal Ein paar."  
>„Ich dachte das Militär verbietet das?" kam es erstaunt von Sara.<br>„Ja eigentlich tut es das. Aber deine Mum und vor allem Jack hat das nicht interessiert. Sie führten eine heimliche Beziehung und das über ein Jahr lang ohne aufzufliegen. Aber dann, war alles vor bei. An dem einen Tag, waren sie die glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt, aber am nächsten hatte Jack mit ihr Schluss gemacht. Das Klima zwischen den beiden war wie in der Antarktis. Sam lernte einen anderen kennen und Jack war das völlig egal. Sie konnten zwar noch zusammen arbeiten, aber außerhalb des Dienstes waren sie keine Freunde mehr. Das hat sich erst wieder mit deiner Geburt geändert." erzählte Daniel. „Wow. Das habe ich nicht gewusst. Aber warum hat Jack Mum verlassen, wenn sie doch beide so verliebt in einender waren?" wollte Sara jetzt wissen.  
>„Sara, das weiß nur Jack selbst. Er hat es nicht einmal deiner Mum erzählt." Die beiden schwiegen eine Zeit lang. Sara sah ihrer Mutter und Jack beim Tanzen zu.<p>

„Daniel, ich habe noch eine Frage. So wie die Tanzen muss da doch wieder mehr sein?" Daniel lachte. „Ja da ist mehr. Auch wenn es keiner der beiden offen zu gibt. Sie lieben sich immer noch und haben es immer getan." antwortete Daniel und stand auf. Sara blieb alleine auf der Bank sitzen und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Sie bekam nicht mit wie sich jemand neben sie setzte.

„Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" fragte die Person. Sara zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu der Person, die sie angesprochen hatte. „Jack, jage mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein." kam es böse von Sara.  
>„Entschuldigung. Wird nie mehr vorkommen." sagte Jack und grinste sie an. Sara Boxte ihn in die Seite. „Wo für war das?" wollte Jack wissen. Jack sah Sara an, welche sehr nachdenklich aussah. „Hey,wo rüber denkst du nach?"<br>„Über mich, Mum und..." fing Sara an.  
>„Und wen?" hackte Jack nach. Es sah so aus, als ob Sara ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen müsste um diese Frage zu beantworten. „Dich!" sagte sie.<br>„Mich? Warum?"  
>„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich...ach vergiss es. Ich wollte dich was fragen. Warum hast du Mum verlassen?" fragte sie entschlossen.<br>„Was? Woher?..." stotterte Jack. Sara hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen.  
>„Daniel, hat es mir erzählt. Er hat auch gesagt, das du sie noch lieben würdest. Stimmt das?" Jack schluckte.<br>„Ja das stimmt, ich liebe deine Mum noch. Und warum ich sie verlassen habe, das weiß ich selbst nicht mehr." sagte Jack und stand auf. Er nahm Sara an die Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.

Was keiner der beiden mit bekommen hatte, war das Sam im Hintergrund gestanden hatte und das Gespräch zwischen den beiden mit bekommen hatte. Nun ging sie ihren eigenen Gedanken hinter her.

'Wow, das hätte ich ihr niemals zu getraut, das sie so etwas fragen würde. Jack liebt mich auch noch, nach all den Jahren das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich glaube die Zeit ist gekommen.'

Sam seufzte und ging wieder zu den anderen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Seit ihrem Geburtstag waren schon drei Tage vergangen und Sara fing an sich zu langweilen. Zwar würde Morgen die Schule wieder anfangen, aber irgend wie hatte sie keinen Lust, obwohl sie die Schule sehr mochte. Mittlerweile war zwar auch ihr Motorrad repariert, aber Lust einige Runden zu drehen hatte sie keine. Mit ihrer Mum konnte sie auch nichts unternehmen, das sie heute wieder arbeiten musste, genauso wie der Rest.

'Eigentlich ist es ja gut, das sie nicht da ist. Jetzt kann ich Sachen suchen, welche beweisen, dass sie mit Jack zusammen war.'

überlegte sie sich. Sara glaubt Jack und Daniel zwar, aber ihre Mum hob Sachen von jedem Mann auf, mit dem sie zusammen war, bevor sie geboren war. Egal ob Briefe oder Bilder. Aber von Jack hatte sie nichts. Zwar gab es Bilder von ihm in der Wohnung, aber sie zeigen Jack und denn Rest irrer Freunde. Kein Bild von ihm und ihrer Mum.

'Wo fange ich nur an?'

überlegte Sara. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter. Sie öffnete die Tür. 'Mum war auch mal ordentlicher.'

dachte Sara, als sie das durcheinander im Zimmer ihrer Mutter sah. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke herum, Kissen Bettbezüge, sogar einzelne Akten und Bücher. Sie fing an zu suchen.

„Mum, mir sagen ich soll gut mit meinen Büchern um gehen, aber selber machst du es ja wohl nicht." sagte Sara laut, als sie ein abgewetztes Buch über Quantenphysik in der Hand hielt. Sara setzte sich auf denn Sessel im Zimmer und Öffnete das Buch. Direkt auf der Ersten Seite viel ihr etwas auf. Dort stand etwas in Jacks Handschrift.

Alles gute zum Geburtstag.

In Liebe Jack.

Sie sah auf das Datum die unter der Signatur von Jack stand. Das Buch war mindestens 18 Jahre alt. Sie durch blätterte das Buch. Als sie es fast durch hatte, glitt ein Bild aus dem Buch und fiel auf den Boden.

Sara legte das Buch bei Seite und nahm das Bild vom Boden. Sie drehte es um. Was sie da sah raubte ihr den Atem. Jack und ihre Mum Standen vor einer Pyramide. Jack hatte sie von hinten umarmt, beide küssten sich.

'Die sehen aber verliebt aus.'

dachte sie und lächelte. Sara steckte das Bild wieder in das Buch und machte sich auf die suche nach weiteren Bildern. Unter einer Hose ihrer Mutter fiel ihr ein Fotoalbum auf. Sie nahm es und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Sie drehte das Album um. Auf der Vorderseite war ein Sticker auf das Album geklebt. Es war ein ziemlich breites V, darüber ein umgekehrtes V mit einen kleinen Kreis drüber und den Buchstaben SG-1.

Sara kannte diesen Patch nicht, dies machte sie neugierig. Sie schlug das Album auf. Auf der ersten Seite war ein Bild ihrer Mum. Sie hatte eine Olivfarbene Uniform und eine schwarze Weste an, in der Hand hielt sie eine Waffe. Ihre Haare waren Kürzer als heute. Unter dem Bild, war etwas geschrieben.

Alles gute zur Geburt.

General George Hammond.

Sara war stutzig geworden und blätterte nun auf die nächste Seite. Dort war ein Bild von ihrer Mum, Jack, Daniel, Teal´c, Jacob und Janet. Alle wie sie dort standen lachten. Das merkwürdige an diesem Bild war allerdings die Pyramide, welche aus dem Wald ragte. Davon lies Sara sich aber nicht ablenken und blätterte weiter. Das ganze Album war voll mit Bilder ihrer Mum und ihrer Freunde.

Zu Sara´s lieblings Bildern gehörte eins auf dem ihre Mutter total verschlafe blickt, ihre Haare in alle Richtungen ab standen und Daniel hinter ihrem Rücken denn Hampelmann spielte. Ein anderes war, wo ihre Mutter offensichtlich hochschwanger in ihrem Büro saß, der ganze Tisch voll mit essen und einem Löffel im Mund und Wackelpudding in der Hand.

Das Bild welches ihr aber am Besten gefiel, war jenes, auf dem ihre Mutter, mit ihr auf dem Arm, Jack, Daniel, Teal´c, Janet, Cassy und Jacob neben einander standen. Vor allem der Spruch unter dem Bild gefiel ihr sehr:

Treffen der Generationen.

Sie legte das Album bei Seite und sah ein, in blaues Leder eingebundenes, Buch. Sie war jetzt sehr neugierig und nahm es. Sie schlug es auf. Ihr blieb der Atem wieder ein mal stehen. „Ein Tagebuch? Mum führt eine Tagebuch?" dachte sie laut. Jetzt stellte sich Sara eine Gewissens frage: Sollte sie es lesen oder nicht? Sie war hin und her gerissen zwischen lesen und nicht lesen. Sie entschied sich dagegen.  
>Sara war so in Gedanken, das sie nicht mit bekam, wie ein Auto in die Garage fuhr. Erst als die Kellertür quietschend auf ging schreckte sie aus diesen hoch. „Sara, bin wieder da!" rief ihre Mum. Sofort sprang Sara auf kappte das Tagebuch zu und legte es wieder auf den Boden und rannte in ihr Zimmer.<p>

In ihrem Zimmer schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett, langte nach einem Buch und ihrem MP3-Player und setzte ihn auf. Es klopfte an der Tür. Ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf rein. „Sara?!" Sara regte sich nicht. Sam nahm ein Kissen, welches neben der Tür lag und warf es auf ihre Tochter. Jetzt reagierte Sara. „Mum! Schon wider da?" fragte sie.  
>„Was dagegen? Willst du essen?" fragte Sam.<br>„Spagetti." sagte Sara und grinste dabei fies. Sam sah sie leicht beleidigt an. „Ok, aber du spülst nachher ab."

Nach dem sie gegessen hatten setzt sich Sara auf das Sofa. Ihre Mutter kam da zu.  
>„Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, Schatz." sagte sie. Sara sah ihre Mum an. „Mum tust du mir einen Gefallen?"<br>„Welchen denn?"  
>„Erzähl mir von Dad!" Sam war so erstaunt und entsetzt, das sie sich in einen Sessel fallen lies.<p>

'So Sam, jetzt bleibt dir wohl keine Wahl mehr ihr etwas über ihren Vater zu erzählen.'

dachte Sam. Sara holte sie in die Realität zurück. „Mum? Mum, was ist jetzt?" Sam schloss kurz die Augen und fing dann an zu erzählen.

„Also dein Dad ,Sara, war einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich kenne. Er hätte für jeden anderen sein Leben riskiert, egal ob er ihn mochte oder nicht. Er hätte nie jemanden zurückgelassen." sie machte eine Pause. „Er war ein sehr guter und gerechter Mensch." „Hast du ihn geliebt?" wollte Sara wissen. „Ja, ich habe ihn geliebt und tue es immer noch. Ich weiß sogar, das er dich sehr liebt."

Beim letzten Satz waren Sam tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Sara stand auf und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Danke Mum, das du mir etwas von ihm erzählt hast."

-

Wer gut in Logischem Denken ist findet hier einen Hinweis auf Sara´sVater.  
>Feedback´s<p>

Bevor ich es vergese hier das Titelbild auf meinemProfil bei : ?albumid=398&pictureid=2491


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Sara war seit zwei Tagen wieder in der Schule. Es war Mittwoch morgen und Sara kam gerade aus ihrem Zimmer und ging in die Küche. Dort war ihre Mutter schon am hantieren.

„Morgen Sara." sagte sie ohne auf zu schauen.

„Morgen." antwortete Sara verschlafen und nahm eines der Brote, die ihre Mutter geschmiert hatte.

„Was machst du da, Mum?" fragte Sara mit vollem Mund.

Sam sah zu ihr hoch und sagte: „Habe ich dir keine Manieren beigebracht?"

Sara schluckte den Bissen runter und antwortete. „Doch, hast du. Was machst du da?"

„Das sind Pläne für eins meiner Projekte." Sara nickte nur.

„Mum? Muss ich heute in die Schule?" fragte Sara leise.

„Ja, du musst heute in die Schule."

„Aber, Mum, heute ist doch die Allgemeine Schüler- und Lehrerversammlung, die dauert doch den ganzen Tag und ist einschläfernd."

„Mir egal, was heute ist. Wir hatten eine Abmachung, du gehst in die Schule und dann darfst du denn Rest des Tages wegbleiben."

„Mum, das ist nicht fair, andere aus meiner Klasse dürfen das auch. Selbst Cassy durfte das früher."

„Du bist nicht die anderen und auch nicht Cassandra. Mein letztes Wort." Sagte Sam mit Nachdruck.

„Das ist gemein!" mit diesen Worten, verschwand Sara nach oben.

'Jetzt weiß ich, was Dad mit `Sie ist wie du´, gemeint hat, total dick Köpfig. Ihre Abneigung gegen Vorträge hatte sie von ihrem Vater.'

dachte Sam, dabei grinste sie leicht. Schnell machte sie sich wieder an die Endwürfe, an denen sie arbeitete.

Nach zwanzig Minuten, kam Sara wieder runter.  
>„Bin weg." sagte sie.<p>

„Moment." rief ihre Mutter ihr hinterher.

Sam kam aus der Küche gerannt.

„Wann kommst du wieder?" wollte sie wissen. „Vermutlich direkt nach der Schule. Ich muss jetzt los Mary wartet. " Sofort war Sara nach Draußen verschwunden.

Dort stieg sie zu ihrer Freundin Mary ins Auto. Zusammen fuhren sie zu der Schule.

„Wie geht's?" fragte Mary.

„Wie soll es mir denn gehen?" sagte Sara leicht gereizt.

„Las deinen Wut nicht an mir aus. Ich hatte dich gewarnt." meinte Mary.

„Ich weiß, Entschuldigung...", antwortete Sara. „Mir geht es Besser."

„Hinterher ist man immer schlauer. Mike war ein Idiot. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen", murmelte Sara

„Vergeben und Vergessen", antwortet Mary.

Sie kamen an ihrer Schule an und gingen in ihr Klassenzimmer.

Als es zur Stunde klingelte zählte der Lehrer die Schüler durch und sagte: „Da wir vollzählig sind, können wir gehen"

Die ganze Klasse ging in den großen Versammlungsraum, wo schon die restlichen Schüler versammelt waren.  
>Da die Aula voll war begann der Rektor mit seinem Vortrag. Sara schaltete schon nach den ersten Sätzen ab, wie fast immer, wenn sie etwas nicht interessierte.<p>

Sie saßen schon seit einer Stunde in der Aula und hörten sich endlose Vorträge an, als die Türen des Versammlungsraumes quietschend geöffnet wurden. In der Tür standen fünf Soldaten. Es wurde ruhig im Raum, denn vier der Soldaten waren in voller Montur und bewaffnet. Drei der Soldaten gingen die Treppe zum Podium hinauf, während die anderen zwei sich neben die Tür stellten.

Sara war sofort wach. 'Bitte nicht meinet wegen, bitte nicht meinet wegen, bitte nicht meinet wegen'

, wiederholt Sara in Gedanken, denn einer der drei Soldaten, die Richtung Podium gingen trug eine Air Force Paradeuniform. Sie sah, wie der Rektor das Mikrofon mit der Hand bedeckte, und mit dem Uniformierten Soldaten sprach.

„...Ja...natürlich...soft...Mutter...verletzt..." bekamen die Schüler über das Mikrofon mit. Bei diesen Worten wich bei manchen Schüler die Farbe aus dem Gesicht, da diese Familienmitglieder bei der Armee hatten, auch bei Sara.

Der Rektor nahm wieder die Hand vom Mikrofon. „Sara Carter, kommen Sie bitte runter." Alle Augen im Umkreis von Sara sahen sie an. Sara stand auf sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Langsam ging sie runter zu denn Soldaten. „Miss Carter, folgen sie uns bitte." sagte der uniformierte. Sie folgte denn Soldaten hinter die Bühne.

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

„Ihrer Mutter geht es gut.", sagte der Soldat in Paradeuniform. Sara glaubte ihm das nicht, sonst währen die Soldaten nicht gekommen und hätten sie aus der Versammlung geholt.  
>„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht. Sie wären nicht hier, wenn es meiner Mutter gut gehen würde.", sagte Sara den Tränen nahe.<br>„Ihre Mutter hat einen leichten elektrischen Schock, bei einen ihrer Experimente, bekommen", sagte der Soldat nun.  
>„Wie?" wollte Sara wissen.<br>„Bei einem ihrer Experimente."

Langsam erhellt sich Saras Gesicht. 'Typisch Mum.'

dachte sich Sara, denn ihre Mutter schaffte sie es doch immer wieder aus einem harmlosen Experiment eine Katastrophe werden zu lassen. Da erinnerte sie sich nur an das Projekt, was ihre Mutter für sie im Physikunterricht gebaut hatte. Dies war im Klassenzimmer explodiert, als der Lehrer denn den Einschaltknopf gedrückt hatte und das nur, weil etwas beim Transport beschädigt wurde.

„Da steckt doch mehr dahinter, sonst wären sie nicht hier?" hackte Sara, noch leicht mitgenommen von der schockierenden Botschaft nach.  
>„Da haben sie Recht, Miss Carter. Wir sollen Sie auf Befehl von General Hammond und Colonel O'Neill in den „Cheyenne Mountain Complex" bringen.", meinte der Soldat in Paradeuniform.<br>„Wer sind sie eigentlich?" wollte Sara wissen.  
>„Mein Name ist Lt. Colonel Paul Davis und das ist Colonel Reinholz." sagte Davis und zeigte auf den genannten.<p>

„Miss Carter, Sie müssten uns aber einen gefallen tun. Sie müssen, wenn wir den Raum verlassen, traurig schauen." sagte Colonel Davis.  
>„Warum? Ich habe doch keinen Grund traurig zu sein." meinte Sara.<br>„Nun ja, wenn Sie raus gehen, als wäre nichts passiert, kauft uns Ihr Rektor unsere Geschichte nicht ab." meinte der Colonel.  
>„Was für eine Geschichte?" fragte Sara.<br>„Nun, wir haben ihm gesagt, das Ihre Mutter schwer verletzt auf unserer in einem Krankenhaus liegt." meinte der zweite Colonel.  
>„Sie haben gelogen. Und ich dachte immer Soldaten wären aufrichtige Menschen." kam es verdutzt von ihr.<br>„Miss Carter, wir führen nur unsere Befehle aus."  
>„Wessen befehle?" wollte Sara wissen, auch wenn sie sich dachte von wem der Befehls stammte. „Colonel O'Neills Befehl." meinte Major Davis.<br>„Dachte ich es mir doch."

Die fünf Soldaten kamen mit Sara. Der Saal war leer, da der Rektor eine Pause für die Schüler gemacht hatte. Sara, ging in der Mitte, umringt von den Soldaten und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Ihr Rektor kam auf sie zu. „Mein Beileid." meinte dieser nur. Sara nickte, natürlich sehr traurig und sehr langsam. Zusammen gingen die sechs Richtung Ausgang. Dort verabschiedete sich der Rektor und die zwei Soldaten, welche an der Tür gestanden hatten, schlossen sich den Soldaten und Sara an.

Als sie dann endlich am Haupteingang der Schule ankamen, stürmte Mary schon auf sie zu und sie viel Sara um den Hals. „Hey wie geht es dir?" fragte sie Sara. Als Antwort sah Sara ihre beste Freundin nur mit einem traurigen Gesicht an. „Den Umständen entsprechend." flüsterte Sara Mary ins Ohr. Mary bemerkte ein leichtes Grinsen das über Sara´s Gesicht huschte. Das irritierte Mary so sehr, das sie Sara anstarrte. Mary ging ein Stück mit Sara und den Soldaten. „Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Mary mitfühlend, da ihr Vater selbst bei der Air Force war und schon des öfteren schwer verwundet nach Hause kam.  
>„Ein Experiment meiner Mutter ist schief gegangen." Mary, schlug beide Hände vor den Mund,den sie wusste, das Sara´s Mutter Physikerin war.<br>„Sie hat sich nur einen elektrischen Schlag eingefangen." setzt Sara schnell auf diese Reaktion nach. Mary entspannte sich, auch wenn Miss Carter nicht ihre Mutter war, sie war aber die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin. „Miss Carter,wir müssen los." meinte Davis. Sara verabschiedete sich lächelte undhob die Hand zum Abschied und folgte Davis.

Natürlich waren viele Schüler neugierig, was die Soldaten mit Sara machen würden. Schnell bildete sich eine Traube von Menschen um die kleine Gruppe. Der Colonel und ein anderer Soldat, verschafften ihnen Platz, um zu den Autos zu kommen, indem sie einfach die Schüler freundlich, aber mit Nachdruck zur Seite schoben.

Sara war erstaunt über das was sie sah. Vor ihr standen drei Fahrzeuge, zwei Kampfjeeps und zwischen den beiden Jeeps ein schwarzer Jeep mit abgedunkelten Scheiben. Colonel Davis führte Sara zu dem schwarzem Jeep und öffnete ihr die Tür. Sara stieg in den Wagen gefolgt von Davis und dem anderem Colonel ein. Nachdem alle saßen, fuhr der Wagen los.

„Also, Sie sollen mich auf den Stützpunkt bringen, auf dem meine Mum, meine Onkel und meine Tante arbeiten? Aber den kenne ich doch schon." fragte Sara neugierig.  
>„Nein, sie kennen nicht den ganzen Stützpunkt. Sie kennen ihn nur bis Subebene 6, wo sich die Cafeteria befindet,wir sollen sie im Büro des Generals abliefern, auf Ebene 27." meinte Major Davis. Sara´s Augen weiteten sich extrem und ihr Mund klappte auf.<br>„Ebene 27?" fragte sie stotternd. Der Major nickte nur.

Alle verfielen in ein langes Schweigen. Sara schaute aus dem Fenster und ging ihren Gedanken nach: '27 Ebene! Wow. Ich wusste doch Mum und die anderen verschweigen mir etwas über ihre Arbeit. Sie haben immer gesagt, das es nur 6 Ebenen geben würde und sie in ihrem Büro rumsitzten würde und Radarbilder auswerten würde. Aber anscheinend machen sie doch was anderes, als nur Büroarbeit. Ok, Mum forscht dort, sie meint ja, dass der Stützpunkt eine Forschungsstation sei. Aber das der so groß ist. Die machen da doch mehr als forschen?'

„Miss Carter..." holte Davis sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja." meinte Sara. „Bevor wir auf die Basis fahren, müssen wir noch ein paar Formalitäten klären." meinte er und holte ein bündel Blätter zwischen seinen Beinen aus einem Aktenkoffer, der neben seinen Sitz stand. „Ich hasse Papiere." murmelte Sara leise.  
>„Wenn Sie sich das bitte durch lesen würde und dann bitte unterschreiben würden." meinte Davis und hielt ihr die Papiere hin. Sara nahm sie entgegen und fing an zu lesen.<p>

Schweigeverpflichtung.

Diese Schweigeverpflichtung ist Rechtskräftig, sobald sie unterschrieben wurde.

Sara überflog die Papiere, in denen es um den Grund, warum es so eine Schweigeverpflichtung geben würde und was passieren würde, wenn man die Schweigeverpflichtung verletzt. Und so weiter und so weiter. Als sie auf der letzten Seite ankam erkannte sie unten das Feld, wo sie unterschreiben sollte. Sie las den Namen der dort stand:

Sara Josephin Carter.

Jetzt wusste sie, dass das kein Witz war, wie sie erst gedacht hatte, denn nur sehr wenige kannten ihren zweiten Vornamen, welchen sie nicht wirklich mochte. Sie nahm den Stift entgegen, den ihr Davis hin hielt und unterschrieb und gab ihm den Stapel Papiere unterschrieben wieder.

„So zeigen sie mir jetzt ihre Alien Sammlung.", fragte Sara grinsend.  
>„Nein, die zeigt ihnen Colonel O'Neill.", meinte der Colonel. Der Wagen stoppe kurz und fuhr dann auf die Basis. Sie fuhren in den Tunnel, über den in großen weißen Buchstaben 'Cheyenne Mountain Complex' geschrieben stand'. Alle stiegen aus und wurden auch schon von Colonel O'Neill empfangen.<br>„Colonel, Davis, sie können wegtreten ich übernehme ab hier", meinte Jack.  
>Die Soldaten salutierten und verschwanden.<br>„Also, junge Dame, gehen wir mal deine Mum besuchen." Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Fahrstühlen. Sie nahmen den Rechten, dies verwunderte Sara, denn normal nahm sie immer den linken. Im Fahrstuhl fielen ihr sofort Unterscheide auf, es gab Knöpfe für 28 Ebenen, anstatt 6, wie im linken.

„Wo fahren wir jetzt hin?" wollte Sara wissen.  
>„Auf die Krankenstation, zu deiner Mum." antwortet Jack. Der Fahrstuhl hielt und sie stiegen gemeinsam aus. Hier liefen mehr Soldaten und Leute in weisen Kitteln rum, als sie je in der Basis gesehen hatte. Sprachlos sah sie Jack an. „Willkommen im Stargate-Center." meinte dieser nur.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12  
>„Star..was-Center?", fragte Sara ungläubig.<br>„Nicht Star..was-Center, sondern Stargate-Center.", antwortete Jack. Sara sah ihn immer noch an, als ob er spinnen würde. Jack hatte sich gedacht, das Sara so reagieren würde, deswegen nahm er sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her Richtung Krankenstation.

Sara folgte Jack und sah sich dabei immer wieder um. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie hier sah und hörte. Die Tür eines Raumes war geöffnet und Sara konnte in ihm zwei Männer sehen. Der eine trug eine Schutzweste und der andere zielte mit einem länglichen Stab, der vorne breiter wurde, auf ihn. Ein gelber Lichtstrahl löste sich von dem Stab und flog auf den Mann in der Schutzweste zu. Dieser wurde direkt in die Brust getroffen und nach hinten gegen die Wand geschleudert. Sara hielt die Luft an. Der Mann rappelte sich wieder auf und hob die Hände. Dort wo der Lichtstrahl die Weste getroffen hatte war nun ein rauchendes Loch. Mehr konnte sie nicht sehen, denn Jack zog sie weiter.

Sie hörte ein Gespräch von zwei Soldaten die hinter ihnen gingen. „Ja. Auf P3G-478 haben die  
>Goa'uld fast das ganze Dorf zerstört, aber wir konnten die Leute überzeugen mit uns zu kommen.", sagte der eine.<br>„Bin mal gespannt, bis die Goa'uld kapieren, das sie Schaufensterpuppen abgeschlachtet haben.", antwortete der andere und beide fingen an zu lachen.

'Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet? Wollen Mum und Jack mich hier auf die Schippe nehmen? Ne, das würden die doch nie machen. Was sind Goa'uld?'

Gedanken überschlugen sich, so extrem, das sie nicht mit bekam wie sie an einer Tür ankamen. Erst als eine der Doppeltüren sie an der Schulter traf schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, das sie die Krankenstation erreicht hatten.

„Du wartest hier kurz auf mich.", meinte Jack und verschwand in ein Büro. Nach einer Weile kam er wieder aus dem Büro und ging zu einem Bett, welches von einem Vorhang vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt war.

„Du hast was?! Wie kannst sie nur aus der Schule holen?!", hörte Sara ihre Mutter brüllen. Leise ging sie Richtung Vorhang. Kurz davor blieb sie stehen, denn sie hörte Jack sagen: „Erstens, es war nicht nur meine Idee sie heute zu holen und zweitens, sie hasst diese Vorträge die nichts, bringen, das weißt du genau so wie ich. Deshalb habe ich dem General vorgeschlagen sie heute zu holen."  
>„Ohne mich zu fragen!"<br>„Ich hätte dich ja gefragt, aber du musstest ja wieder was in die Luft jagen."

Nun war es Sara zu viel, sie kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Müsst ihr euch streiten wie ein Altes Ehepaar?" fragte sie. Sofort verstummten die beiden. „Geht doch.", meinte Sara und ging zu ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie. Dies stellte sich etwas schwierig dar, denn ihre Mutter saß noch im Bett. Nachdem sie sich von einander gelöst hatten viel Sara´s Blick auf die linke Hand ihrer Mutter, welche in einer Bandage war.

Nun kam auch Janet zu den dreien. „Hallo Sara." meinte sie.  
>„Hallo Tante Janet.", sagte Sara und Janet´s verzog leicht den Mund, denn sie mochte nicht Tante genannt werden, dadurch fühlte sie sich alt.<br>„Wann kann ich gehen?" fragte Sam ungeduldig.  
>„Du kannst jederzeit gehen." Sofort sprang Sam auf und wollte die Krankenstation verlassen, als Jack sie zurück hielt: „Nein, du kannst jetzt nicht in dein Labor!"<br>„Wie so nicht?", wollte Sam wissen.  
>„Wie so nicht? Erstens, deine Tochter ist hier und zweitens, wollte der General Sara gleich einweihen und da sollen wir alle – also auch du – anwesend sein." Sam wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, drehte sich dann aber zu Sara: „Entschuldigung."<br>Gemeinsam gingen die Drei Richtung Besprechungsraum.

Unterwegs, kamen sie an einem weiterem Labor vorbei. Aus diesem kam ein Mann auf sie zu. „Colonel Carter, ich habe eine Frage an sie."  
>„Was gibt es denn Bill?", Jack und Sara folgten den beiden in das Labor. Sam und Bill unterhielten sich über irgend etwas das sich nach Neuralverbindung und Quantengeschwindigkeit anhörte.<p>

Sara hörte aber nur halb herzig zu, denn sie hatte mehrere Bildschirme entdeckt auf denen ein Videospiel überwacht wurde. Sie sah einige Zeit zu, bis sie auf einen weiteren Monitor schaute. Auf diesem sah sie mehrere Personen, in einer Art stehendem Liegestuhl sitzend. Sie waren mit jeder Menge Kabel verbunden. Irgend was daran kam Sara merkwürdig vor. Es viel ihr wie schuppen von den Augen. Die Personen in den Stühlen sahen so aus wie die Personen in dem Spiel.

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken aber nicht, denn Jack packte sie an der Schulter. „Komm wir müssen weiter." meinte er nur. Schnell verließen die drei das Labor und machten sich auf den Weg zum Besprechungsraum. Immer wider begegneten sie Soldaten und auch Wissenschaftlern. „Hey ist das nicht die Tochter von Colonel Carter?", fragte ein Wissenschaftler den Soldaten, der neben ihm stand, leise. Diese Frage hört Sara fast bei jedem, an dem die kleine Gruppe vorbei kam.

Endlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht: den Besprechungsraum. Sara ging als erstes an das Große Fenster und was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache. Der ganze Raum unter ihr war von einem blauen Wabbern erfüllt. Dies kam von einer Vorrichtung, die ihr gegenüber im Raumstand, ein großer Ring, in dessen Mitte leuchtendes Wasser war.  
>„Was ist das?", fragte Sara.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Sara lies sich in einen der Stühle fallen, die um den großen Tisch standen. „Wow.", war das einzigste was sie noch sagen konnte. Ihre Mutter und Jack setzten sich neben sie, beide sahen sich nur wissend an, das sie wussten was jetzt auf Sara zu kam.  
>„So habe ich auch reagiert, als ich das Tor zum ersten mal gesehen habe." fing Jack an zu erzählen, „Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich dort sah, aber was noch unglaublicher war, war das, was ich auf der anderen Seite gesehene habe."<br>„Moment. Andere Seite? Du bist da durch?" fragte Sara entsetzte.  
>Jack sah sie an. „Ja. Den Rest erzählen wir dir, wenn auch die anderen da sind." meinte Jack. Sie mussten auch nicht lange auf die anderen warten. Nach einander kamen General Hammond, Daniel, Teal´c, Janet und Jacob in den Raum und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.<p>

Willkommen im Stargate-Center Sara." begrüßte George sie. „Die Zugangsberechtigung für das Stargate Center ist ein weiteres Geburtstagsgeschenk. Wir wollten dir eigentlich die Zugangsberechtigung schon an deinem Geburtstag geben, es hat aber ein wenig länger gedauert sie vom Präsidenten zu bekommen." fing George an.

„Da du ja immer wissen wolltest an was wir genau arbeiten haben wir überlegt es dir zusagen." fing Jack an.  
>Es wurde leise im Raum.<br>„1928 fand Dr. Langford auf dem Gizeh-Plato unter Abdecksteinen einen Ring aus einem unbekanntem Material.

1945 untersuchte die Regierung diesen Ring in der Hoffnung ihn als Waffe einsetzen zu können. Dabei öffneten sie ein Wurmloch zu einem anderem Planeten und schickten einen Mann durch. Doch das Wurmloch schloss sich und es gab keinen weiteren Kontakt zu ihm.

Daraufhin wurden die Forschungen eingestellt, bis 1992 die Tochter von Dr. Langford die Forschungen wieder auf nahm.  
>Deine Mutter beschäftigte sich zwei Jahre mit dem Ring ohne ihn aktivieren zu können.<br>Drauf beschloss Dr. Langford Daniel ins Boot zu holen. Er schaffte in zwei Wochen das was deine Mum in zwei Jahren nicht geschafft hatte: Er aktivierte den Ring, den wir Stargate nennen. Es wurde beschlossen einen Trupp durch das Tor zu schicken, angeführt wurde er von Jack und Daniel. Sie kamen auf einem anderem Planeten an, auf dem Menschliches Leben existierte. Sie hielten sich eine Zeit lang am Tor von Abydos - so heißt der Planet – auf, als ein fremdes Raumschiff auf dem Planeten landete und sie angriff. Zwar konnten sie die Alien zurück schlagen und das Schiff mit einer Atombombe sprengen, aber es gab mehr als nur diesen Alien. Daniel blieb auf dem Planeten zurück und Jack kam mit seinen Leuten wieder auf die Erde.

Zwei Jahre später – 1998 - öffnete sich das Tor erneut und ein Alien entführte eine Soldatin. Seit dieser Zeit befinden wir uns im Krieg mit den Goa´uld." George beendete seinen Vortrag.

Sara hatte die ganze Zeit mit geweiteten Augen und offenem Mund zugehört. Nachdem Sara alles langsam verdaut hatte, fand sie nach und nach ihre Sprache wieder. „Ihr wollt mir sagen ihr kämpft gegen Außerirdische und reist zu anderen Planeten?" Sara stand auf und ging auf und ab, blieb dann stehen und schlug ihre Hände über ihre Gesicht. „Ich warte!" murmelte sie gegen die Hände.

Alle am Tisch waren durch-die letzte Aussage von Sara verwirrt. „Worauf wartest du?" fragte Sam. Sara nahm die Hände aus dem Gesicht uns sah ihre Mutter an und meinte. „Wo sind die Kameras? Oder meint ihr ihr könnt mir weiß machen es gibt Außerirdische?"  
>„In der Tat, Sara Carter, wir wollen dir sagen es gibt Außerirdische." meinte Teal´c.<br>„Du kennst sogar drei. Ok nur zweieinhalb." meinte Jack.  
>„Jack." fuhr Jacob ihn an.<br>„Was denn? Selmak ist der Tok´ra und nicht sie." antwortet Jack. In dessen hatte sich Sara wider gesetzt und sah jetzt von ihrem Großvater zu Jack und zurück.

„Das ist kein Scherz? Das ist wirklich alles real?" fragte Sara.  
>„So habe ich auch reagiert, als Sam mir sagte, sie reist zu anderen Planeten." meinte Jacob.<br>„Wow. Es ist wahr und ich kenne Außerirdische." Auf Sara´s Gesicht zeichnetet sich ein Lächeln ab, „Cool. Aber wer sind die drei oder zweieinhalb Außerirdischen die ich kenne?" wollte Sara jetzt wissen.

„Teal´c ist der eine..." fing ihre Mutter an zu erzählen.  
>„In der Tat." bestätigte Teal´c auf seine übliche Art.<br>„Cool." meinte Sara.  
>„Dann wäre da noch Cassandra..." fuhr ihre Mutter fort.<br>„Cassy? Unsre Cassy?" fragte Sara ungläubig.  
>„JA, meinte Tochter stammt von einem andrem Planet. Sie war die ein einzigste überlebende ihres Planeten. Sie kam mit SG-1 auf die Erde und klammerte sich förmlich an deine Mutter. Nach einem kleinen Zwischenfall adoptierte ich sie dann." erklärte Janet.<br>„Und wer ist der halbe?" fragte Sara in die Runde. Ihre Mutter und ihr Opa sahen sich kurz an. Beide nickten sich zu.  
>„Ich." meinte er.<br>„Wa...wie...ehrlich?...warum?" stotterte Sara.  
>„Wie du ja weist hatte ich Krebs und wäre gestorben, aber durch das Stargate gab es andere Möglichkeiten. Ein Außerirdisches Volk, mit Namen Tok´ra, konnte meinen Krebs heilen." fing Jacob an wurde aber von Sara unterbrochen. „Warum bist du dann ein halber Alien?"<p>

„Die Tok´ra sind ein Volk von, wie soll ich es erklären? Parasiten ist das falsche Wort. Sie sehen aus wie Schlangen und Leben mit Menschen, die dem zugestimmt haben, in einem Körper zusammen, sie teilen ihr Wissen und verlängern durch ihre natürlichen Heilungskräfte das menschliche Leben." machte Jacob weiter.  
>„Und so ein Ding lebt in dir? Ist das nicht eklig?" fragte sie.<br>„Nein, gar nicht. Durch die Verschmelzung unserer Geister hab ich sein komplettes Wissen und er meines." endete Jacob. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Augen auf, Sara wurde von einer Erinnerung heim gesucht, die sie schon fast vergessen hatte.

Flashback

Sara war gerade zwei Jahre alt geworden als ihr Opa auf sie zu kam. „Sara ich möchte dich jemanden vorstellen." Seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf. „Hallo Sara ich bin Selmak. Alles gute zum Geburtstag." Sara griff mit ihren Händen nach seinem Gesicht und meinte „Noch mal."

Flashback Ende

„Darf ich mich vorstellen ich bin.." fing Jacob an.  
>„Selmak." sagte Sara.<br>Alle bis auf Jacob/Selmak waren geschockt. „Wo her weist du Selmaks Namen?" fragte ihre Mutter erstaunt.  
>„Von ihm Selbst Mum."<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

JainaSyal: jetzt muss ich mich doch mal für deine Reviews mit einem großen DANKE bedanken.

IlseAnne: Sara ist 18 Jahre alt geworden.

* * *

><p>Kapitel 14<p>

Alle sahen Jacob erstaunt und verwundert an, nur bei Sam lag noch mehr im Blick den sie ihrem Vater zu warf.  
>Sorge?<br>Mitgefühl?  
>Nein! Entsetzen und Wut.<br>„Du weist genau was ich damals gesagt habe! Sara soll so normal wie möglich aufwachsen, nichts von dem allen hier sollte sie mit bekommen. Damals JEDENFALLS nicht!" schrie Sam ihren Vater an.

Alle anwesenden zuckten zusammen. So wütend, wie in diesem Augenblick, hatte noch keiner Sam gesehen. Sie blickte ihren Vater noch immer wütend an, dieser saß einfach nur da und sagte kein Wort doch dieser saß einfach nur auf seinem Platz und anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, starrte er sie an

Sara war sichtlich unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. Sie hätte sich nie vorstellen können mit ein paar Worten so etwas auszulösen.  
>„Mum?" stammelte sie kleinlaut.<br>Doch ihre Mutter reagierte nicht und sah weiter ihren Großvater an.

Es herrschte eine fast unheimliche Stille. Die Temperatur im Raum musste um einige Grad kälter geworden sein.  
>Jacob wollte gerade anfangen sich zu erklären, wurde aber von Sam schon im Ansatz unterbrochen. „Dad versuch es erst gar nicht. Du hast…", weiter kam Sam nicht., denn Sara war auf gestanden und hatte auf den Tisch geschlagen.<br>„Mum lass ihn ausreden. Lass ihn sagen was er zusagen hat.", schrie Sara ihre Mutter an.

Alle sahen entsetzt zu der sonst eigentlich ruhigen Sara.  
>Ihre eine Hand lag auf dem Tisch, die andere war zur Faust geballt und baumelte angespannt an ihrem Bein. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und doch konnte man sehen wie wütend sie war.<br>Ihr Kopf war hochrot, ihre Lippen zusammen gepresst und ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Basta.", zischte Sara, drehte sich um und ging aus der nächsten Tür. Sam wollte ihrer Tochter hinterher rennen, doch Jack reagierte schneller und hielt Sam am Arm fest. Er sah ihr ins Gesicht.  
>„Ich gehe." Jack stand auf und folgte Sara.<p>

Jack betrat den Flur und schaute nach links und rechts, aber nirgends konnte er Sara sehen.  
>Er überlegte kurz in welche Richtung er gehen sollte.<br>Er entschied sich für links  
>Jack kam am Ende des Ganges an und schaute nach links und rechts, konnte Sara aber immer noch nicht sehen.<br>Einen vorbeigehenden Soldaten fragte er: „Sergeant, haben sie hier ein Mädchen gesehen?" fragte Jack ihn.  
>„Ja, Sir. Sie ist dort hinten um die Ecke in ein Gästequartiere gegangen und scheint sehr traurig zu sein." meinte der Sergeant. „Danke" sagte Jack noch schnell und machte sich auf den Weg.<p>

Kurz bevor er in das offene Quartiert treten konnte hörte er schon Sara leise schluchzen. Jack trat druch die Tür. Was er dort sah zerriss ihm das Herz. Sara saß auf dem Bett und hatte ihre Beine zum Oberkörper gezogen. Jack ging auf sie zu und setzt sich neben sie auf das Bett. Erst jetzt merkte er das sie leicht am ganzen Körper zitterte. Erlegte ihr seinem Arm um die Schultern und merkte wie Sara kurz zusammen zuckte sich dann aber langsam entspannte.

Nach dem sie aus dem Besprechungsraum gerannt war, stürmte sie in eins der Gäste Quartiere und setzte sie sich auf das Bett und ging ihren Gedanken nach.  
>'Was habe ich nur gemacht? Woher sollte ich denn wissen, das er mir das nicht hätte sagen sollte? Woher?' Sara machte sich schwere Vorwürfe und so bekam sie nicht mit wie Jack sich neben sie setzte, erst als er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte bemerkte sie ihn.<p>

Beide saßen einige Zeit nur still neben einander. Sara hatte sich bei Jack der sie immer noch im Arm hatte angekuschelt.  
>Hin und wieder rollte ihr eine Träne übers Gesicht.<br>„Jack was habe ich nur gemacht? Woher sollte ich denn wissen, das die paar Wörter so etwas entfachen.", fragte Sara leise.  
>Jack wusste nicht was er drauf antworten sollte, denn er wollte nichts Falsches sagen.<p>

'Was soll ich ihr nur sagen? Die Wahrheit kennt sie ja? Warum muss das denn alles nur so schwer sein?', schwirrte es in Jack´s Kopf rum.

'Warum ist das alles so kompliziert? Hoffentlich bringt Mum Opa nicht um, nur wegen mir. Warum? Wenigstes habe ich jemanden der mich Versteht. Jack. Es wäre schön so jemanden wie ihn als Vater zu haben.' schwirrte es ins Sara´s Kopf umher.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie dort schon saßen. Erst als Sara aufstehen wollte schaute Jack auf seine Uhr. Sei saß3n schon gut eine halbe Stunde hier und waren ihren Gedanken hinterher gegangen.  
>Nun stand auch Jack auf.<br>„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder zurück gehen.", meinte er.

Zusammen gingen sie langsam Richtung Besprechungsraum.  
>Sie kamen gerade an, als Jacob aus der Tür kam.<p>

„Wohin so eilig?" wollte Jack von ihm wissen.  
>„Die Tok'ra brauchen Selmak.", und zu Sara gewannt sagte er: „Mach dir keinen Kopf, wenn ich zurück bin regeln wir das alles mit deiner Mum, mein Schatz."<br>Sara umarmte ihren Großvater, dieser machte sich auf den Weg in den Torraum.

Sara und Jack betraten den Besprechungsraum, dort saßen nur noch General Hammond und Janet. „Wo sind den alle?" fragte Sara.  
>„Daniel ist in seinem Büro, Teal´C ist meditieren gegangen, deine Mutter ist vermutlich in ihrem Büro und ich gehe weder auf die Krankenstation." antwortete Janet.<p>

Sara sah ein wenig traurig aus, das ihre Mutter nicht mehr im Besprechungsraum war. „Sir mit ihrer Erlaubnis, würden Sara und ich gehen.", sprach Jack Hammond an  
>„Natürlich, ich habe nichts dagegen." meinte Hammond und verschwand in seinem Büro.<p>

Jack packte Sara Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.  
>„Wo hin gehen wir?"<br>„Wir gehen zu deiner Mum."

Keine fünf Minuten später standen Jack und Sara vor der dem Labor von Sam. Jack öffnete die Tür. Den beiden kam ohrenbetäubender Lärm entgegen.

Sam werkelte gedankenverloren an ihrem Naquadareaktor.

"Carter", rief Jack von der Tür aus, da er wusste, dass sie Meilen weit weg war.

Und das sie so weit weg war, war ein schwerere Fehler, denn sie steckte ein Kabel falsch in den Reaktor und schlatete ihn an.

Das war ein schwerer Fehler.

Das letzte was die drei sahen war eine grelle Explosion.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

In der gesamten Basis gingen die Sirenen und Warnleuchten los.  
>Im Sicherheitsraum, auf Ebene 12, flackerte ein Licht auf.<br>Der Wachhabende Soldat griff sofort zu seinem Telefonhörern: „Explosion in Labor 28 auf ebene 22. Löschtrupp los. Sanitäter zu Labor 28."  
>Janet saß in ihrem Büro als sie den Notruf hörte.<br>Sofort sprang sie aus ihrem Stuhl und rannte aus ihrem Büro.  
>Ihr kam auch schon die Notfalleinheit entgegen. „Los.", kam es von Janet. Sie stürmte los, den Trupp dicht an den Fersen, zusammen rannten sie zum Labor.<p>

Sie bogen gerade in den Gang wo das Labor war ab, als ihnen auch schon ein leichter Rauch entgegen kam.  
>Je näher sie dem Labor kamen desto dichter wurde der Rauch.<br>Janet machte sich extreme Sorgen, denn es war Sam´s Labor und Jack und Sara wollten Sam besuchen.

Sie waren noch gute 10 Meter entfernt, konnten aber schon die Labortür sehen, aus dieser quoll eine menge dunkler Rauch.  
>Aus diesem schälte sich eine Person in Löschanzug, samt [ würde eher „mit" statt „samt" schrieben. Ich finde mit „samt" klingt das so, als wäre das irgendwas besonderes, und es würde das nur im SGC geben, was so aber nicht stimmt. ]Atemmaske.<br>Als die Person Janet sah kam sie auf sie zu.

„Doc, sie können rein, passen sie aber auf es liegen Splitter verteilt auf dem Boden."  
>„Danke.", sagte Janet und ging entschlossen in den Raum.<br>Was sie zum sehen bekam erschrak sie.  
>Den Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand, zierte ein großer, schwarzer Rußfleck und lies nur erahnen, dass dort vorher ein Naquadareaktor stand, den man in den vielen Splittern, die überall auf den Boden verstreut lagen, mit viel Fantasie sehen konnte.<br>Sie erkannte zwei Männer, die sich um zwei auf den Boden liegenden Personen kümmerten.  
>Janet ging auf den ihr am nächsten liegen Person zu.<p>

Als sie nahe genug war, erkannte Janet, dass ein Mann und eine Frau auf dem Boden lagen.  
>Ein Mann und eine Frau. 'Keine Frau, ein Mädchen!' durch zuckte es ihre Gedanken.<br>Mit der Hilfe von Zwei Sanitätern drehte sie die Beiden um.  
>Ihr Atem stockte kurz.<br>Sie hatte es befürchtet, es waren Jack und Sara.  
>Beide hatten schwere Verbrennungen und Schürfwunden.'<p>

'Wo ist Sam?', dachte Janet und beugte sich zu Jack und Sara, um sie grob zu untersuchen.  
>Leise vernahm sie ein Stöhnen und drehte sich um.<br>Auch die beiden anderen Männer hatten das Stöhnen mitbekommen und drehten sich um.

Erst jetzt sahen sie einen Fuß hinter einem umgestürztem Schrank liegen. Der Schrank lag mit der einen Seite auf dem Boden und mit der anderem lag er auf einem weiteren Tisch.

„Los holt sie da raus bevor der Schrank einstürzt!", schrie Janet die beiden an.

Einer der Männer packte den Fuß und zog ihn zu sich.  
>Zum Vorscheinen kam eine ebenfalls ledirte Sam.<br>Auch sie hatte schwere Verbrennungen. Janet untersuchte sie kurz und sprach einen der Sanitäter an: „Bringen sie die Drei sofort in den OP."

Die Sanitäter hievten Sam vorsichtig auf die Trage und brachten sie auf die Krankenstation in den OP.  
>Sara und Jack hatte man auch schon in den OP gebracht.<p>

Janet wollte gerade den Dreien folgen, als General Hammond sie vor dem Labor stoppte. „Doc, wie geht es ihnen?" wollte er wissen.  
>„Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Wenn ich sie operiert habe weiß ich mehr.", mit diesen Worten verschwand Janet.<p>

Hammond wollte gerade gehen, als Daniel und Teal´c um die Ecke kamen.  
>„Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Sam? Können wir zu ihr?" fragte Daniel den General, noch bevor er bei ihm war.<br>„Dr. Jackson, ich weiß es nicht wie es den Dreien geht. Ihre Frau ist sie am operieren."

„Drei?" fragte Daniel entgeistert.  
>„Ja, leider. Jack und Sara waren noch im Labor. Aber wie gesagt ich weiß nichts genaueres. Am besten sie gehen zur Krankenstation.", meinte Hammond.<br>Teal´c packte Daniel am Arm und zusammen gingen sie zur Krankenstation.  
>Dort angekommen, sahen sie wie die Ärzte in den OP´s um das Leben der Drei kämpften.<br>Schwester und OP-Helfer rannten immer wieder aus den OP´s und wieder rein.  
>Nach gut einer Stunde kamen zwei Pfleger mit den Reanimitationswagen an den beiden vorbeigerannt und liefen in den OP, in dem Jack lag.<br>'Hoffentlich nicht!', schoss es Daniel durch den Kopf.

Endlich nach fast 5 Stunden kam Janet aus dem OP.  
>Sie sah müde aus.<br>Sofort ging Daniel zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.  
>Sie standen kurz so und Janet entspannte sich ein wenig.<br>„Janet, wie geht es ihnen?", wollte Daniel wissen. Janet antwortete nicht direkt, sondern setzte sich erst hin.

„Sam und Sara musste ich in ein künstliches Koma versetzen. Die Schmerzen die sie sonst hätten wären unerträglich, bei den ganzen Verbrennungen, Schürfwunden und Prellungen.", erklärte Janet.  
>„Und was ist mit O´O'Neill?", kam es von Teal´c.<br>„Jack, liegt ebenfalls im Koma. Ihn hat es von allen am schlimmsten erwischt, da er sich vor Sara gestellt hatte und Sam wurde einigermaßen durch den Schrank geschützt. Aber wann er aufwacht,, das weiß nur er.", den letzten Satz sagte sie den Tränen nahe. Sofort nahm Daniel sie wieder in den Arm.  
>„Schatz, können wir zu ihnen?" fragte Daniel.<br>„Heute noch nicht, vielleicht morgen."


	16. Chapter 16

Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich habe es nicht so mit dem Updaten der Story. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe aber ihr lest trotzdem weiter fleißig mit.

Lg Am17

* * *

><p>Seit der Explosion ins Sam´s Labor waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen.<br>Der Zustand von Sam, Jack und Sara war zwar nicht mehr Lebensbedrohlich, aber sie alle lagen noch im Koma, wobei es Sam und Sara besser als Jack ging.  
>Janet schätzte, das sie in den nächsten 24 Stunden aufwachen würde.<p>

Bei Jack hingegen sah das ganz anders aus.  
>Bei ihm waren sich die Ärzte, noch nicht einmal Janet, sicher wann oder ob er aufwachen würde, zwar waren alle Verletzungen versorgt worden, doch er hatte eine sehr schwere Kopfverletzung davon getragen.<p>

Unterdessen hatte es General Hammond geschafft Jacob zu informieren was geschehen war.  
>Dieser versuchte auch so schnell wie es ging wieder auf die Erde zukommen.<br>Das Stargate fing an sich zu drehen. „Unplanmäßige Aktivierung von Außen.", schallte es durch den Berg.  
>Sofort verließ Hammond sein Büro und ging in den Kontrollraum.<p>

„Haben wir schon einen Code?", fragte er den diensthabenden Sergeant.  
>Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.<br>Mit einem Wusch bildete sich das Wurmloch und die Iris wurde geschlossen.  
>Der Computer fing an zu piepen und der Sergeant sagte: „Sir, wir empfangen Tok'ra Identifikation.", meldete der Sergeant.<br>„Iris öffnen.", befahl Hammond und machte sich auf den Weg in den Torraum.

Als er im Torraum ankam, ging Jacob schon die Rampe runter.  
>„George, wo sind sie?", fragte er sofort.<br>„Sie liegen alle noch auf der Krankenstation.", antwortete George direkt.

Zusammen verließen die Beiden den Raum.  
>„Komm erst mal mit in mein Büro.", sagte Hammond.<br>„Nein, George ich will zu meiner Tochter und Enkelin.", erwiderte Jacob entschlossen.  
>Hammond, der das verstand nickte kurz und lies ihn gehen.<p>

Jacob rannte schon fast durch den Stützpunkt.  
>Unterwegs hätte er fast mehrere Personen umgerannt.<br>Endlich erreichte er die Krankenstation.  
>Sofort stürmte er hinein.<br>Er blickte sich kurz um und fand Sam und Sara in der hintersten Ecke der Krankenstation, wo sie ein wenig Privatsphäre hatten.  
>Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu den Beiden rüber.<br>Als erstes ging er zu Sam. Er beugte sich kurz über sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, das selbe machte er bei Sara.  
>Leise holte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zwischen die beiden Betten. Seine Blicke wanderten alle paar Minuten zwischen Sam und Sara hin und her.<p>

Er saß schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an den Betten der beiden, als Janet kam.  
>„Jacob.", meinte sie und überprüfte die Werte, die der Monitor anzeigte, an dem Sam angeschlossen war.<br>„Doktor, wie geht es den beiden?", wollte er wissen.  
>„Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde ich sagen, das Sam und Sara in den nächsten 24 Stunden aufwachen. Bei Jack kann ich es nicht sagen."<br>„Warum können sie nicht sagen wann der Colonel aufwacht?", wollte Jacob wissen.  
>„Nun er hat sich vor Sara gestellt und das meiste bei der Explosion abbekommen, unter anderem eine schwere Kopfverletzung.", erklärte Janet die Situation. Nach dem sie auch die Werte von Sara abgelesen hatte verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Büro.<p>

Ohne groß nach zu denken, stand er auf und ging an das andere Ende der Krankenstation zu Jack. Bei ihm angekommen stellte er sich kurz neben das Bett.  
>„Danke Jack, dafür dass du Sara beschützt hast. Werd' schnell wieder gesund. Meine zwei Frauen brauchen dich.", bei diesen Worten hatte er seine Hand auf Jack´s Schulter gelegt.<br>Leise ging er wieder zu Sam uns Sara.

Was Sam als erstes spürte waren die Schmerzen die ihren Körper durch zogen.  
>Nach und nach wurden die Schmerzen weniger, bis sie zwar noch da waren, sie sie aber nicht wirklich wahrnahm.<br>Sie war benommen und wusste nicht wo sie war.  
>Das erste was sie richtig wahrnahm, war der der Geruch von Putzmittel. `Nein es riecht steril´ verbesserte sie sich in Gedanken.<br>`Krankenstation´ dachte sie.

Sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie schaffte es sie einen Spalt zu öffnen 'Ah ist das hell.' fluchte sie innerlich und schloss die Augen wieder.  
>Als ihre Augen wieder geschlossen waren, seufzte sie kurz.<p>

„Sam?", wurde sie leise von der Seite angesprochen.  
>Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.<br>Erneut öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch dieses mal musste sie sie nicht wieder schließen, denn ihre Augen hatten sich an das Licht gewöhnt.

Erst Schemenhaft, dann immer schärfer erkannte sie die Person die sie angesprochen hatte.  
>Ihr Vater.<br>„Dad.", brachte sie leise hervor.  
>„Ja ich bin hier Sam. Ruh dich aus Schatz."<br>Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf und fragte. „Was ist passiert?"  
>Jacob wollte gerade antworten als Janet kam.<br>„Sam, mein Gott, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?", wollte diese sofort wissen.  
>„Als würde ein Hatak auf meinem Kopf parken.", antwortete Sam.<br>Janet und Jacob mussten nach dieser Aussage Grinsen.  
>„Bekomme ich jetzt gesagt was passiert ist und zwar plötzlich.", forderte Sam.<p>

„Woran kannst du dich als letztes erinnern.?", wollte Janet wissen.  
>„Ich war in meinem Labor und habe an einem Reaktor gearbeitet und dann kamen Jack und Sara." Sam endete.<br>„Nun Sam, der Reaktor ist explodiert." kam es von Janet.  
>Sam war sichtlich erschreckt. „Sara, Jack?", fragte Sam.<p>

„Die beiden wurden ebenfalls verletzt, aber keiner von beiden wird bleibende Schäden davon tragen. Und Sara liegt im Bett hinter uns. Nur ist sie, genau sowie Jack noch nicht aus dem Koma aufgewacht. Müsste sie aber jeden Moment.", kam es von Janet.

Der Moment dauerte weitere 2 Stunden.  
>„Mum.", kam es aus Sara´s Bett.<br>Sofort war Sam hellwach, auch Jacob reagierte und stand auf.  
>„Ich bin hier.", antwortete Sam. Sara drehte sich zu der Stimme ihrer Mutter.<br>„Wie geht's dir?", fragte ihr Großvater.  
>„Beschissen.", antwortete Sara.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Sam und Sara waren jetzt schon seit gut zwei Tagen wieder wach, nur Jack lag noch immer im Koma.  
>Die Beiden fingen sich schon an auf der Krankenstation zu langweilen, da sie durch ihre Verletzungen noch immer im Bett lagen.<p>

„Mum, wie lange müssen wir noch hier rum liegen?", wollte Sara wissen.  
>Ihre Mutter sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Bände sprach.<br>Saras Gesicht verfinsterte sich immer mehr. „Mum, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Das ist hier doch voll langweilig.", fing Sara an zu meckern.  
>„Was kann ich denn dafür, das unsere Henne uns nicht laufen lässt."<p>

Dieser Kommentar ihrer Mutter brachte sie doch zum lächeln.  
>Sam legte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen und schloss ihre Augen.<br>Sara hingegen sah zu dem dritten belegtem Bett in der Krankenstation.  
>Das Bett von Jack.<p>

'Jack, warum tust du mir und Mum das an? Wir brauchen dich, du bist doch derjenige der uns immer hilft.', ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
>Sie sah Jack an. Er hing an allen möglichen medizinischen Geräten. Einige fügten ihm Medikamente zu, während andere seine Lebensfunktionen überwachten.<p>

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er einfach nur dort lag.  
>Sie sah wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und wieder senkte.<br>Sara legte sich nach einiger Zeit in die Kissen, schloss die Augen und glitt langsam in das Reich der Träume hinüber.

Sara war 10 Jahre alt und spielte im Garten ihres Hauses. Sie wartete jetzt schon seit mehreren Stunden mit ihrer Freundin Cassy.  
>Ihr wurde das warten ein wenig zu langweilig und sie beschloss zu Cassy nach Hause zugehen, da es nur gut 2 Kilometer waren.<br>Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer und zog sich an.

Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als es Klopfte.  
>Sara öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und lächelte, als sie sah wer da stand.<br>Nicht nur Cassy sondern auch noch Jack.  
>„Sorry, das ich so spät komme, aber wir standen im Stau.", entschuldigte sich Cassy.<p>

„Macht nichts.", meinte sie zu Cassy und zu Jack sagte sie: „und was machst du hier?"  
>„Nun da eure Mütter arbeiten müssen, haben ich mich auserkoren mich um euch zwei zu kümmern. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir ins Kino gehen?"<br>Cassy uns Sara sahen sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und sahen wieder Jack an.  
>„Ja Dady.", sagten die beiden Mädchen einstimmig und fingen an zu Grinsen.<p>

Schnell machten sich die drei auf den Weg ins nächste Kino.  
>Dort angekommen kaufen sie sich Karten für den Film „OBEN".<br>Jack kaufte für jeden von ihnen eine große Tüte Popcorn.  
>„Sara, hier ist noch Platz."<p>

„Sara."

„Sara, werd' wach Liebling, Jack ist auf gewacht.", hörte Sara ihre Mutter durch ihren Halbschlaf hindurch durch.  
>Sofort war Sara hellwach und schaute zu Jacks Bett.<br>Dort standen Janet und zwei Pfleger.  
>Sara sah das ihre Mutter neben ihrem Bett stand, schnell sprang sie aus ihrem und ging gefolgt von ihre Mutter zu Jack rüber.<p>

Der Doc leuchtete Jack gerade in die Augen, um zusehen wie seine Augen reagierten.  
>„Alles in bester Ordnung.", meinte sie.<br>Mittlerweile waren auch Sam und Sara am Bett angekommen.  
>„Wie fühlst du dich Jack?", fragte Sara in sanft.<br>„Als ob ein Stargate in meinem Kopf angehen würde. Wer sind sie eigentlich?"  
>„Ich bin es Sara, das weißt du doch."<br>„Ich kenne nur eine Sarah und das ist meine Ex-Frau.", meinte er.  
>Nun erblickte er auch Sam. „Carter, wer ist diese kleine da und was ist hier überhaupt los?", wollte er von Sam wissen.<p>

„Hey ich bin kein kleine, ich bin 18.", entfuhr es Sara.  
>„Jack, das ist meine Tochter und du lagen im Koma.", Jack sah Sam perplex an.<br>„Als wir eben auf P3X-498 waren hatten sie aber noch keine Tochter. Wer ist den der Glückliche?" Jetzt waren alle erstaunt und keiner konnte etwas sagen.

Janet fand ihre Stimme als erste wieder: „Sir, P3X-498 ist jetzt fast 19 Jahre vorbei."  
>Jack´s Gesicht wurde kalt und verhärtete sich.<br>„Was? So...soll das...heißen ich lag...19 Jahre lang im Koma?", kam es sehr leise von Jack.  
>„Nein, Sir. Nur drei Tage.", kam es von Janet.<br>„Aber sie sagten 19 Jahre?", stotterte Jack.  
>„Jack, an was kannst du dich zuletzt erinnern?", wollte Sam wissen.<br>Doch Jack brachte nichts hervor.


	18. Chapter 18

Kapitel 18

„Dr. Jackson, was ist mit Colonel O´O'Neill?", wollte General Hammond wissen.  
>„Nun, von den Prellungen und anderen Verletzungen abgesehen, leidet der Colonel unter einem schwerwiegendem Gedächtnisverlust. Er kann sich an nichts aus den letzten 19 Jahren, seit seiner Mission auf P3X-498 mehr erinnern." erklärte Janet.<p>

Hammond schwieg einen Moment und schien das erst ein mal zu verdauen. Auch Sam, Daniel waren anwesend, nur Teal'c war nicht auf der Erde, denn er war auf einer Mission für die Jaffa-Rebellen.  
>Nur Teal´c war nicht auf der Erde, denn er war auf einer Mission für die Jaffa-Rebellen.<p>

„Kann der Gedächtnisverlust dauerhaft sein?", fragte Hammond Janet.  
>Janet sah Sam direkt in die Augen, die den Blick erwiderte.<br>Janet erkannte so etwas wie Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick.  
>Janet sah zu Hammond. „Wenn ich das wüsste. Es kann sein das er sein Gedächtnis heute zurück bekommt oder gar nicht. Das kann man nicht so einfach sagen. Im Moment ist Sara bei ihm und versucht ihm zu helfen sich zu erinnern.", erklärte Janet.<br>Auf der Krankenstation

„Also du bist Carters Tochter."  
>„Als ich das letzte mal nach geschaut habe ja."<br>„Nicht so sarkastisch Kleine, das ist meine Aufgabe.", kam es von Jack was bei Sara ein Grinsen verursachte.  
>„Das habe ich von meinem Vater, sagt Mum."<br>„Wer ist den dein Vater?", wollte Jack wissen.  
>Sofort bereute er die Frage, als er sah das Sara plötzlich sehr traurig wurde.<br>„Tschuldigung, ich hätte nicht Fragen sollen."  
>„Nein schon OK. Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht. Eigentlich weiß nur Mum wer er ist. Sie hat es niemandem gesagt.", kam es betrübt von Sara.<br>„Kopf hoch irgend wann wirst du es erfahren."

„Sag mal Jack, du kannst dich wirklich an nichts erinnern aus den letzten 19 Jahren?"  
>„Nein. Das ist so verflucht lästig. Vermutlich kenne ich dich und wir mögen uns, aber ich weiß es nicht."<br>„Hey, du bist mein Onkel, da müssen wir uns einfach mögen.", antwortete Sara.  
>Auf diese Aussage reagierte Jack mit einem Lächeln.<p>

„Sara, du weißt nicht zufällig ob ich eine..." fing Jack an. „..Freundin hast?" beendete Sara den Satz und ihr grinsen wurde breiter.  
>„Nein. Da ist niemand, Ok doch, aber das war ja bestimmt damals schon so."<br>Jack verzog das Gesicht, wo mit er ausdrückte das er nicht verstand.  
>„So ich gehe dann mal Mum suchen. Viel Glück beim erinnern.", meinte Sara und ging.<p>

Jack schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Doch nach einiger Zeit schlief er ein.  
>Er hatte seltsame Träume. Mal stand er mit einem kleinen Kind im Arm in der Gegend, dann wieder hatte er einen Teenager vor sich.<br>In Sam´s Quartier.

„Mum bist du da?", fragte Sara und klopfte gegen die Tür, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Als nächstes machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Quartier von Janet. Wieder Klopfte sie an die Tür. „Herein.", hörte sie Janet rufen.

„Hey, Kleines was machst du denn hier?", fragte Janet überrascht als sie Sara sah.  
>„Ich suche Mum.", antwortete Sara kurz.<br>„Schau mal in ihrem Quartier nach.",  
>„Da ist sie nicht und in ihr Labor oder ein anderes darf sie auch nicht, hat George gesagt, da sie sich erst ein mal erholen soll. Weißt du vielleicht wo sie noch sein könnte?" „Vermutlich, komm mit.", meinte Janet.<br>Zusammen gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl.

Mit dem Fahrstuhl fuhren sie auf Ebene 1, dort wandte sich Janet nach rechts und ging den Flur entlang. Am ende des Ganges war eine Tür, diese öffnete Janet.  
>„Geh hier hoch, oben gibt es ein kleines Plateau. Dort ist deine Mum öfters um nachzudenken.", kam es von Janet.<br>„Danke.", sagte Sara und ging die Treppe hoch.

Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen öffnete sie die riesige Tür einen kleinen Spalt, um zuhören ob dort jemand sei. Sie hörte jemanden sich die Nase putzen. Schnell öffnete sie die Tür ganz und trat raus.

Der Anblick überwältigte sie. Mann konnte über die ganze Stadt schauen und wenn es dunkel wäre hätte man bestimmt einen super Blick in den Sternenhimmel.  
>Das ein zigste was nicht in dieses Bild passt war die Person auf der Bank, die weinte.<p>

Sara ging auf ihre Mutter zu und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bank.  
>Sam´s Gesicht war rot und ihre Wangen waren extremst feucht von den Tränen, die ihr noch einzeln durch das gesiecht kullerten.<br>„Mum, was ist los?", wollte Sara wissen, doch Sam antwortete nicht.  
>„Mum?", blieb Sara hartnäckig und stupste ihre Mutter an die Schulter.<p>

Sam wischte sich ihr Gesicht trocken und sah dann Sara an.  
>„Es ist nichts.", log sie.<br>Sara legte ihr das-glaubst-du-doch- selber-nicht-Gesicht auf, was ihre Mutter aber wenig zu interessieren schien.  
>„Mum, ich sehe doch das du was hast. Was ist es?"<br>„Nichts. Hör auf nach zu fragen.", schrie Sam ihre Tochter lauthals an und sprang auf.  
>„Wenn nichts ist, warum schreist du mich den an?", brüllte Sara im selben Ton zurück.<br>„Kannst du es nicht anders, als es in dich hinein zu fressen? Rede doch einfach mit mir oder jemanden anderem!", schrie Sara weiter.  
>Das hatte gesessen. Sam lies sich wieder auf die Bank sinken und blieb dort wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzen.<br>„Also Mum was ist los? Ist es wegen Jack?", fragte Sara.

Sam schwieg kurz meinte dann aber: „Nicht nur wegen Jack, sondern auch wegen dir, mein Schatz."  
>„Wegen mir?", fragte Sara erstaunt.<br>„Ja wegen dir. Ich wollte dir schon seit langem etwas sagen, nun weiß ich aber nicht ob ich es kann.", kam es leise von Sam, die ersten Tränen liefen ihr wieder über ihr Gesicht.  
>„Mum, was wolltest du mir sagen?"<p>

Sam atmete mehrmals tief durch.  
>„Ich wollte dir sagen wer dein Vater ist. Aber nun weiß ich nicht ob ich es kann, wenn er nicht dabei ist, er weiß es nämlich auch nicht.", Sara war sprach los, das hätte sie jetzt nicht erwartet, das ihre Mutter in dieser Situation, sie beide verletzt, Jack hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren und konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern was in den letzten 19 Jahren passiert ist.<br>'Moment das kann nicht sein. Sara spinne nicht rum. Das ist unmöglich.' dachte Sara.

„Mum, wer ist mein Vater?", wollte nun Sara wissen, sie hatte nach der letzten aussage ihre Mutter und ihren Gedanken einen Verdacht.  
>Ihre Mutter sah sie an. „Jack.", war das ein-zigste was sie sagte.<br>In Sara´s innerem platzte ein Ballon und sie fing an sich zu freuen. Vor Glück fing sie an zu weinen. Sara umarmte ihre Mutter und drückte sie.  
>„Danke." brachte sie unter Tränen hervor.<p>

Nach einiger Zeit lies sie ihre Mutter los, sprang auf und packte sie am Handgelenk, um sie auf die Beine zu ziehen.  
>„Komm mit und sag es ihm, vielleicht erinnert er sich dann wieder an etwas. Sag ihm auch das du ihn noch liebst."<br>Ihre Mutter wollte ihr sagen das sie Jack nicht mehr liebte doch Sara sagte zuerst etwas. „Mum, ich weiß das du ihn noch liebst, genauso wie er dich noch liebt."  
>Sam nickte und meinte: „Ok, gehen wir."<p>

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, genauer gesagt rannten die beiden fast schon, da Sara zu ihrem Vater wollte.


	19. Chapter 19

Mit großen schritten nähern wir uns dem Finale (Leider!), das ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte.

* * *

><p>Kapitel 19<p>

'Hoffentlich erinnert Jack sich bald wieder an die vergangen 19 Jahre, wenn nicht weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll. Sara erfährt das er ihr Vater ist und er kann sich noch nicht einmal an unsere gemeinsame Zeit erinnern. Warum ist alles so verflucht schwer?' ging es Sam durch den Kopf.

'Hoffentlich kommen Dads Erinnerungen bald wieder. Endlich nach Jahren der Fragerrei kenne ich die Wahrheit.' dachte Sara.

Sara und Sam kamen vor der Krankenstation an und Sara wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Janet durch die Tür kam. Beinahe wäre sie mit Sara zusammengestoßen, schaffte es aber noch gerade so ihr auszuweichen.  
>„Wenn ihr zu Jack wollt, müsst ihr noch ein wenig Geduld haben, da er schläft und er braucht die ruhe dringend.", meinte Janet.<p>

Doch Sara schien das nicht zu interessieren was Janet sagte, sie ging wieder auf die Tür zu.  
>„Junge Dame, hast du nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?", fragte Janet Sara und hielt sie am Arm fest.<br>„Las mich durch ich will zu ihm!", keifte Sara Janet in einem Ton an den sie nicht von ihr gewohnt war.  
>„Sara, so sprichst du nicht mit mir, das verbiete ich mir."<br>Doch Sara wollte nicht nach geben, stur wie sie war befreite sie sich aus Janet Griff und betrat die Krankenstation.

Janet wollte ihr schon hinterher gehen, wurde aber von Sam zurück gehalten. „Janet, las sie gehen, ich habe ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie will endlich zu ihrem Vater."  
>Damit hatte Janet nicht gerechnet wie Sam merkte, denn sie versteifte sich.<br>„Du hast ihr die Wahrheit gesagt? Aber ich dachte immer das du es ihr erst sagen wolltest wenn sie 20 wird?", sagte Janet.  
>„Eigentlich wollte ich das auch, aber die Umstände haben alles geändert. Jack´s Gedächtnisverlust, aber vorallem der Unfall an sich hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich hätte sie beide verlieren können. Das hat mir gezeigt, das ich Jack immer noch liebe.", brachte Sam unter den ersten Tränen hervor. 'Auch wenn sie Major Carter ist, sie ist aber auch nur eine Mensch und Mutter.' ging es Janet durch den Kopf.<p>

Janet nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und tröstete sie. „Sam, es war richtig, dass du es ihr gesagt hast, das weißt du. Also mach dir keine Gedanken darüber wie Jack reagieren wird wenn er erfährt wer Sara ist.", kamen die tröstenden Worte von ihr.  
>Sam schaute Janet an. „Woher weist du...", kam es verheult von Sam.<br>„Das du Angst hast wie Jack reagieren wird? Sam ich bin deine beste Freundin und ich kenne dich einfach zu lang das du so etwas vor mir verbergen könntest."  
>Es herrschte schweigen zwischen den beiden.<br>„Und nun geh zu deiner Tochter und Jack."

Nun verschwand auch Sam auf der Krankenstation. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Jack´s Bett. Dort angekommen sah sie schon Sara am Bett sitzen. In ihrer einen Hand hatte sie die Linke ihres Vaters. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte ihren Kopf auf das Bett gestützt. Sam sah das Sara ein feuchtes Gesicht hatte, sie musste also geweint haben und tatsächlich kullerte ihr eine einsame Träne über die Wangen.

Sam nahm sich eine Stuhl und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Sie nahm die andere Hand von Jack in die ihrige und hoffte das alles bald vorbei seien würde, damit sie alles klären konnten.

Vor Janets Büro standen Teal´c, der von seiner Mission zurück gekommen war, Daniel und General Hammond.  
>Daniel wollte gerade klopfen, als Janet um die Ecke kam.<br>„Was wollt ihr den hier?", fragte sie überrascht.  
>„Wir wollten fragen ob wir zu Jack könne.", meinte Daniel.<br>„Tut mir Leid, aber er schläft." meinte Janet.  
>Natürlich erzählte sie nicht das Sam und Sara bei ihm waren, da die drei nicht wussten das Sara Jacks Tochter war.<br>„Können wir O'Neill morgen besuchen?", fragte Teal´c.  
>„Natürlich Teal´c morgen könnt ihr zu ihm."<p>

Am nächsten Morgen war es ruhig auf der Krankenstation, die ein zigsten die da waren waren Sam, Sara und Jack, alle drei schliefen tief und fest.  
>Jack aber wachte langsam auf. Er blinzelte kurz, schloss die Augen aber wieder sofort. 'Ich hab das Gefühl, mir ist 'n Stargate auf den Kopf gefallen. Und dann erst dieser Traum von Gedächtnisverlust, wenn ich nur dran denke.'<br>Etwas rechts neben ihm bewegte sich. Er drehte den Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Erst jetzt merkte er das jemand Hand hielt. Neben ihn saß Sara auf eine Stuhl und hatte ihren Kopf auf das Bett gelegt. Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust, daher schloss er das sie die ganze Nacht dort gesessen hatte.

'Das muss doch weh tun, wie sie daliegt.' Also entschloss er sich sie aufzuwecken. Er befreite seine Hand aus ihrem Griff und hob sie hoch. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
>„Mhh las mich schlafen.", brummte sie verschlafen.<br>„Wenn du da so weiter sitzt hast du nachher Rückenschmerzen.", meinte Jack.  
>Sara war sofort hell wach.<br>„Dad, du bist wach. An was kannst du dich erinnern?" rief sie vor Freude.

„Geht das auch 'ne Nummer leiser? Ich kann mich wieder an alles erinnern, aber wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du mich nicht Dad nennen sollst?"  
>„Ich nenne dich so lange DAD wie ich will, da es doch die Wahrheit ist."<br>Jack verstand erst nicht was sie damit meinte, doch dann viel bei ihm der Groschen.  
>„Also hatte ich doch recht." und Sara nickte nur, Jack´s Gesicht erhellte sich.<br>„Jack? Was meinst du damit?" kam es von der andern Seite. So schnell er konnte drehte er sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Dort saß eine ebenfalls völlig verschlafen aussehende Sam.  
>„Ich habe es immer wieder vermutet, ich habe mich aber nicht getraut dich zu fragen", meinte Jack an Sam gerichtet..<br>„Du wusstest, das Sara deine...unsere Tochter ist?"  
>„Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe es nur vermutet und nun...", mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da ihm erst Sara und dann Sam umarmten.<br>Jack sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und fing an vor Glück zu weinen.  
>„Ich liebe dich Jack.", sagte Sam und küsste ihn auf den Mund.<br>Jack erwiderte denn Kuss.  
>„Ich lieb dich auch Sam."<br>Wieder küssten sich die beiden.  
>„Hey ich bin auch noch da.", kam es von Sara. Sam und Jack sahen sie an.<br>Nun gab er Sara einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als sie dich wieder losließen sah Sam ihn durchdringend an.  
>„Warum, hast du mich nie gefragt?", fragte sie.<br>„Ich... ich habe mich nicht getraut, da ich unser wieder gefundene Freundschaft nicht zerstören wollte.", Jack machte ein Pause. „Und ich wollte mich nicht einfach so wieder in dein... euer Leben drängen."

„Die fünf Personen, die in der Tür standen und alles gehört, doch wegen dem Vorhang, der Jacks Bett von dem Rest der Krankenstation isolierte, nichts gesehen hatten, bekam die kleine Familie nicht mit.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20

Seit den Vorfällen im Stargate-Center waren sechs Monate vergangen und vieles hatte sich geändert.  
>George Hammond war in den Ruhestand gegangen, um mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, Jack wurde befördert und zum Kommandant des Stargate-Centers ernannt.<br>Sam, wurde ebenfalls befördert und war nun Leiter von SG-1und Jacks Stellvertreterin.  
>Teal´c war nach Chulak zurückgekehrt und wurde Führer seines , verblieb in SG-1, Janet blieb Chefärztin und war im 4 Monat schwanger.<p>

Die größte Veränderung, spiele sich in Saras Leben ab. Von jetzt auf gleich hatte sie einen Vater, natürlich freute sie sich sehr darüber, aber es blieb nicht aus, das sie sich hin und wieder mit ihm Stritt.  
>Dies hatte sie aber schon gemacht, als sie noch nicht wusste das er ihr Vater war. Auch stand ihr Schulabschluss bevor, den sie sehnlich erwartete. Nach langem hin und her hatte sie sich nun entschlossen was sie werden wollte, nur wusste sie nicht wie ihre Eltern reagieren würde.<p>

Leise verließ sie ihr Zimmer an diesem Sonntagsmorgen und ging in die Küche. Es war 7.30 Uhr und Sara wusste das niemand außer ihr um diese Zeit wach war. Leise schlich sie am Schlafzimmer ihrer Mutter vorbei, genau so leise ging sie die Treppe runter.

Als sie unten ankam sah sie, das die Küchentür nicht geschlossen war, was sie wunderte, denn sie hatte sie doch gestern Abend geschlossen.  
>'Mum war wohl in der Nacht durstig.' dachte sie sich und öffnete die Tür ganz und stockte, denn dort stand ihr Vater, nur mit einer Jogginhose bekleidet.<p>

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie perplex.  
>Ihr Vater sah sie nur Kopfschüttelnd an. „Das selbe wie die letzten 20 Male auch.", antwortete er und hielt seine Kaffeetasse hoch.<br>Sara sah ihn nur an und musste dann selber den Kopf schütteln.

Seit Jack bei ihnen eingezogen war, passierte es immer öfters, das sich die beiden morgens in der Küche trafen und Sara dies immer verwunderte. 'Vermutlich kann sie sich nicht so schnell daran gewöhnen, dass sie nicht mehr nur mit Sam hier lebt, sondern das ich nun auch hier wohne.' ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
>Zusammen bereiteten sie das Frühstück zu. Jack backte Brötchen auf, während Sara den Tisch deckte.<br>Keine Sekunde zu spät wurden sie mit allem fertig, denn Sam kam die Treppen in ihrem Pyjama hinunter. Gähnend kam sie in die Küche und schaute nicht schlecht, als sie den reichlich bestückten Frühstückstisch sah.  
>„Wow.", war das einzigste was sie sagen konnte.<br>„Morgen.", meinten Sara und Jack synchron. Jack packte Sam leicht an den Schultern und führte sie zu ihrem Platz, ihm und Sara gegenüber.

Nun setzten sich Sara und er auch an den Tisch.  
>„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte Sam die beiden als sie saßen.<br>„Kann man seiner Mutter nicht mal Frühstück machen?", fragte Sara gespielt beleidigt.  
>Sam sah beide an und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Ich kenne euch beide gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das hier nicht ein „normales" Frühstück ist.", sagte sie.<br>Sie erhielt keine Antworten, sah aber wie Sara Jack einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen gab.  
>„Mach schon!", flüstere Sara Jack leise zu, doch Sam hörte es.<p>

Jack stand auf ging um den Tisch und blieb hinter Sam stehen. Er zog eine kleines, schwarzes, unscheinbares Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche und stellte es auf Sam´s Teller. Sam sah ihn nur an. „Mach es auf Mum.", kam es nun von Sara.  
>Sam sah ihre Tochter kurz an, nahm dann aber das Kästen in ihre Hand und öffnete es langsam. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie den Inhalt sah.<br>Es war ein silberner Ring mit einem passenden Diamanten. Sam sah Jack an, er nahm ihre Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen.  
>„Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte er sie.<br>Sam fand keine Worte und selbst wenn sie welche gefunden hätte, hätte sie sie nicht über die Lippen bringen können, den ihre Stimme hatte versagt, deshalb nickte sie als Antwort.

Jacks Gesicht hellte sich auf und er küsste sie zärtlich. Nach dem Kuss blieben sie einige Zeit in ihre Umarmung stehen. Sara stand nun auf und ging zu ihren Eltern und drückte sich in die Umarmung, sofort wurde sie mit aufgenommen.

Nach dem sie sich gelöst hatten setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch, mit dem Unterschied, das Sam nun den Ring am Finger hatte.  
>„Hast du davon gewusst?", fragte Sam ihre Tochter.<br>„Ja, ich habe denn Ring ausgesucht.", war die Antwort von Sara.  
>Gemeinsam fingen sie an zu Frühstücken.<p>

Natürlich wollten sie ihren Freunden die schöne Nachricht mitteilen uns so beschlossen sie sie für den Abend einzuladen. Jack und Sara machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Grill und der Kohle. Sam nahm unter dessen das Fleisch aus ihrem Kühlschrank und fing an es zu würzen und einzulegen.

Neben SG-1 Janet, Cassie und General Hammond hatte es sogar Jacob geschafft zu kommen. Gemeinsam saßen sie im Garten und unterhielten sich über dies und das. Es wurde gegessen und getrunken und und und.

„Also, warum habt ihr uns eingeladen?" wollte Daniel nach einiger Zeit von Sam und Jack wissen. Die beiden sahen sich an und Daniel meinte ein Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen. Nun wand sich Jack an alle und stand auf. „Sam und ich haben euch eingeladen, um euch etwas zu sagen, dass wir heiraten werden."  
>Alle beglückwünschten die beiden zu ihrem Entschluss. Jacob umarmte seine Tochter.<br>„Und Dad, was sagst. Du bekommst doch noch einen Schwiegersohn."  
>„Ja, ich freue mich und ich hätte niemanden lieber, als Jack als Schwiegersohn.", antwortet er.<p>

Nun kam auch Sara mit einem Tablett mit Sektgläsern aus dem Haus. Nach dem diese verteilt waren und jeder Sekt hatte stießen die Freunde auf das Paar an. Jeder freute sich für die Beiden, denn sie hatten es verdient.

Nach dem wieder alle saßen erhob sich Sara ein weiteres Mal: „Ich hätte da noch was anzukündigen."  
>„Nur zu.", kam es von ihrer Mutter.<br>„Wie ihr ja alle wisst, konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden, was ich nach der Schule mache. Ich habe lange darüber nach gedacht und nun habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst. Mum, Dad ich gehe zur Air Force."  
>Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erhellte sich und das ihres Vaters verdunkelte sich.<br>„Nein.", meinte dieser nur, „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, vergiss es.". fuhr er fort.  
>„Und warum nicht? Du und Mum seid doch auch bei der Air Force.", kam es keck von Sara.<br>„Das ist was anderes.", meinte Jack nur.  
>„Bei euch ist das was anderes, aber bei mir nicht. Das ist nicht fair." Kam es in einem Ton von Sara, aus dem man hörte, das sie beleidigt war.<p>

Nun mischte sich auch Sam ein. „Ich finde es schön, dass du deinen eigenen Weg gehen will. Und weder ich noch dein Vater werden uns einmischen.", meinte sie.  
>Jack wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von Sam mit einem bösen Blick dran gehindert. Doch er konnte es am Ende doch nicht lassen und meldete sich zu Wort.<br>„Aber unter meinem Kommando dienst du nicht.", sagte er und jede fing an zu lachen, damit war das Thema beendet.

THE END


End file.
